Pharmercy Beginnings
by SXYPigeon
Summary: After the fall of Overwatch, Dr. Ziegler spends her time traveling the world helping people, occasionally with the help of Helix and Fareeha Amari. Nosy coworkers try their best to bring the two together, but as the doctor is called away, Talon plots.
1. Part 1: Too much fluff

A/N: This an idea I've had stuck in my head for over a year and will work on when I have writer's block for my korrasami story (I'm still working on it, I promise).

* * *

 _This is definitely worse than the year before_ , Angela thought as she stared out the tiny window of the medivac.

"The hills look like tiny islands from up here," Ahmed muttered over the hum of the rotors.

"Tiny islands full of people and displaced wildlife," Angela mused. "I can't tell you how startling it is to get up in the middle of the night in search of a toilet only to find it occupied by a very large snake."

The rest of her usual team, Dr. Neil Sobeck and Nurse Fatima, were utilizing the trip to gain as much sleep as possible before they landed and were thrown into the chaos of caring for hundreds of displaced locals and tourists. The rest of the ancient CH-53E was occupied by other aid members of International Medical - a few she recognized meeting before deploying to the Middle East three years prior, but most were new faces.

"Have you been here before?"

"Not this specific city," she said, memories of other aid missions coming to mind, "but last year around this time we spent two months about two hundred kilometers to the east - every monsoon season is a little different, but this year's appears to be particularly bad."

The younger doctor rubbed the stubble on his chin for a moment before hesitantly asking, "Is this the sort of thing you did while you were part of Overwatch?"

"Not nearly often enough, but sometimes." she said admitted. It should have been an innocent question, but it brought up more than a few unpleasant memories of heated arguments with the Strike Commander. "Occasionally a natural disaster would hit a strategically important location and we'd offer aid. Those were the missions that mattered most to me, that made me feel like I was really helping people, not just governments."

A hazy outline of the Himalayas came into view from the windows on the opposite side of the transport as Angela sat back down, squished by crates of food, water, and medical supplies in the center of the hull. Working for IM had given Dr. Ziegler a sense of purpose she hadn't felt since Captain Ana Amari's death - how many times had the older woman convinced Angela to stick with Overwatch when she began to have doubts about its real goals? More than a few for sure.

She let her head fall back against the seat and closed her eyes. It had only taken a month in the field to notice a change - not just in her mood, but how she saw the world around her. Her days weren't measured by how many hours she could lock herself in the lab, who to save wasn't determined by a council of men and women who'd never set foot in a crisis, and missions weren't deemed complete simply because most of the civilians were safe from harm and their worst injuries were treated.

The tension in her shoulders and neck began to ease as she drifted off. Now her days were spent tending to actual people, talking to them, treating them - things she'd forgotten meant so much to her when she first started practicing medicine. Need, not geopolitical importance, dictated where she traveled and missions lasted weeks if not months instead of days - her team didn't leave until the community was self-sufficient.

A mercifully dreamless sleep muted the hum of the helicopter. If asked why she chose the life of a nomadic medic over having her pick of any research institute or university, she'd say it was her need to help people, that while her nanotechnology had saved literally hundreds of millions of lives, she still felt the urge to be in the chaos of the frontlines, to help wherever she was needed. It was only after especially hard days or nightmare filled nights she'd admit to herself, and only herself, that the other reason was guilt, that this was her penance for failing so many of her colleagues and friends in Zurich.

* * *

"Captain Amari, you're early . . . as usual."

A small smile eased onto Fareeha's face as she stood at attention before her superior. "My squad and I are ready for our next mission," she said simply.

He gestured to the seat in front of his desk. "I see you and your team have been medically cleared after the Anubis incident. How do you feel your team is holding up?"

The soldier was careful not to betray too much emotion. "The pain of losing so many good men will linger, but it also spurs us on. Their memory lives on in us and we will continue to fight."

"Good to hear." He glanced down at the tablet in his hand. "How do you feel about aid work?"

"With International Medical?" she ventured, hoped really.

He nodded. "They're sending groups to Chandigarh in northern India to help with flooding caused by the monsoons. They've requested any available personal and air transport we can spare."

"Guarding medical supplies and transporting patients." Not the most exciting mission, but after Anubis that might be a good thing. And there was a good chance a certain doctor would be there. . .

"And aiding in rescues. Your team will be traveling with your Raptora suits."

Fareeha perked up at that. "When do we leave?"

"Nineteen hundred. Get your team ready."

"Yes, sir." It took a fair amount of effort not to strut out of the office grinning like an idiot. Sure India would be soggy and humid and buggy . . . It would probably be miserable if she was being honest, but missions with IM were always rewarding and, if Dr. Ziegler was there, it'd feel less like work and more like a holiday.

Fareeha slipped on a pair of aviators as she exited the building heading for the mess hall, the baking sun reflecting off the ground in hazy heat waves. Missions with Angela were unique - while most aid workers looked at their armed escorts warily as an unfortunate necessity, she always treated them as part of her team and would do little things to encourage trust like sharing meals or teaching her men useful first aid. After three days of their first mission together, teasing and jokes were common between the guards and the medical staff.

"Hey, Captain! What's the word from the boss?" Tariq shouted as Fareeha neared their table.

"A new mission," she said as she grabbed a piece of flat bread from his tray.

"Doing what?" Saleh asked as he took another bite of mango.

"Aid work in India with International Medical," she said with a full mouth before pouring herself a mug of tea.

"How long? Oh, and will that doctor lady be there? That one you have a thing for?" Tariq grinned.

Fareeha rolled her eyes. "I don't have a thing for Dr. Ziegler."

"No, you just have vivid wet dreams about her," he agreed.

"Fuck you, Tariq," she laughed, hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Well?" Saleh asked.

Fareeha pulled out her phone and scrolled through the mission dossier. "As long as we're needed, Dr. Ziegler _is_ our contact, and her team have been there for about a week already."

"Are you going to make a move this time?" Tariq inquired resting his chin on his hand.

"Angela is my best, non-military friend, not someone I'm going to fuck in the middle of a refugee camp," she deadpanned.

" _Wow_ , Captain. No one said anything about sex," he laughed. "I was thinking more along the lines of admitting your undying love for her during the torrential downpour we'll all be forced to endure."

"She _is_ ridiculously hot and super nice," Saleh added. "I don't know why you haven't already."

"Because she's my friend! We're leaving at nineteen hundred, so get your gear together - including your Raptora suits," she said as she stood. "And I'm not admitting anything!"

"You'd better get over yourself soon, Amari. _Da Nile_ is here in Egypt, not India!" Tariq yelled after her.

* * *

 _Verdammt_ , Angela thought as she stared at the gray lesions on her patient's tonsils. "You do seem to have an infection," she said in Hindi after allowing her patient to close his mouth. "The good news is it's very treatable. Take this," she said handing a quickly scrawled prescription slip to him, "to one of the gentleman in blue in the waiting room and they'll assist you with getting this filled. We'll have you feeling better soon."

 _That's the fourth patient today with those symptoms . . . I need to talk to Neil and Ahmed_ , she thought as she washed her hands.

The tent that housed the temporary clinic was a crowded and noisy place filled with aid workers directing irritable patients to various makeshift exam rooms. "Dr. Ziegler!"

She stopped her search mid-step and turned around. "Yes?"

"They need you in the city," Fatima said briskly. "A building along the river has collapsed-"

"And there are civilians inside," Angela finished. _Verdammt!_ "Tell Dr. Sobeck we need to send a team to decontaminate the refugee camp. It looks like we're on the cusp of a diphtheria outbreak. Also double our antibiotic supply."

"Vaccines?" she asked following the doctor out of the tent at a quick pace.

Angela frowned at the drizzle quickly turning the aid camp back into a soggy, muddy mess, "Yes, if we can stop this early they will be useful." She hurried through the crowd of locals, tourists, and aid workers to another tent. "Excuse me," she muttered as she pushed past a group of IM workers at the entrance. Jogging to her bunk, she pulled her trunk from under her cot and disengaged the locks. She'd stripped off her shirt before she realized she didn't know where in the city she was needed. "Verdammt!"

"You don't know where you're going, do you?"

Angela turned around to find Fatima standing with her arms crossed over her chest arching an eyebrow. "I don't, no," she laughed.

"It's a good thing one of us can multitask."

"I can multitask just fine, thank you," she said with an eye roll before continuing to change.

"Of course you can. That's why you took off without knowing where to go, who to report to, what channel to contact them on-"

"Aren't we supposed to be getting a group from Helix specifically for this?" Angela asked quickly.

"Yes, they should be here soon." Fatima grinned wickedly, "Rumor has it a certain _Lieutenant Amari_ is among them."

" _Captain_ ," she said, securing the chest piece of her armor.

"Captain?"

"She was promoted after suppressing the AI at the Anubis site." She paused putting on her boots realizing her mistake.

" _Captain_ Amari. Is that why you can't concentrate today, Doctor?"

"I don't know what you mean." She loaded her cademus staff with a fresh cartage of nanobots and glanced at Fatima's tablet for the pertinent info for the mission.

"Of course you don't. The _famous_ Dr. Ziegler does not have time for frivolous things like love."

"I'm not _in_ love with Fareeha," she said patiently as she tuned to the correct radio channel.

" _Oh, I know_. We've had this conversation more than once."

"Then why are we having it again?" Angela asked tiredly as she completed the final checks on her suit.

"Because I'm hoping one of these times you'll come to your senses and admit what is very obvious to anyone who sees you two together."

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't have female friends I don't want to have sex with," she pointed out with an exasperated laugh before slipping past her toward the exit.

"I know, I'm living proof of that! But you have yet to give me a compelling reason why you haven't gone after that soldier you've been sneakily making eyes at."

 _She is not supposed to know about that._ Angela had to use nearly all of her self control to avoid sprinting away from the nurse. "Because she's my friend and you don't have casual sex with your friends!"

"Friends with benefits exists specifically for that reason," Fatima reasoned.

The doctor stopped in the middle of a mud puddle and turned to hammer the point home. "Fareeha deserves more than meaningless sex," she said pointedly as the drizzle turned to a downpour. She took a step towards her, feeling uncharacteristically aggressive, "I _can't_ give her a relationship, not if I want to continue traveling with the world helping people, so I have no right taking or expecting anything from her. . . Don't forget to tell Neil-"

"To send a team to decontaminate the refugee camp and order more antibiotics and vaccines," Fatima said with a sad smile. "Go save the day, Angela."

She hesitated for a moment, realizing she'd admitted to more than she wanted, before nodding and setting off in a jog.

* * *

"Nothing makes you feel more appreciated than being put to work right away," Fareeha said as she and her team suited up.

"Hoping for a chance to impress the doc with your heroics, Captain?" Tariq chuckled.

"Nope, just the locals."

"Ziegler's been here for a week - she's practically a local," Saleh pointed out.

* * *

"Ma'am, you're next," Angela shouted in Hindi as she dropped back down into the building from a hole in the ceiling. Every few minutes she'd feel the building shift underneath them as the river flowed around it. "Hold on tight," she said before activating the thrusters in her suit. The woman in her arms screamed as they shot up into the rain onto the roof. "We're okay," she panted. "One more flight!"

All around the city, locals and tourists were being herded away from the river, but inevitably some would ignore the warnings. The building being evacuated had survived more than seventy-five monsoons before it fell and drifted into the middle of the river - the inhabitants had thought it was indestructible. "There we go!" Angela yelled as they landed on the river bank. "These gentlemen will take care of you from here."

"How many more?" a soldier asked as he helped the woman up the slope.

"Four more." She rolled her shoulders and spread her wings. "That building feels less sturdy each time I land," she panted before taking flight.

"Okay, who's next?" Angela asked the group as she landed.

Before anyone could step forward, the whole building lurched down river sickeningly. "New plan," she said as she regained her footing. "Everyone is getting to the roof and we'll go from there!" She grabbed hold of the two closest to her and shot back into the air.

 _Verdammt!_ The charge on her thrusters was near its end. _Not enough to get everyone to the far bank closest to the camp. Maybe I can get everyone to the closer bank? It's not as safe, but it's better than here._ "Rajiv, are you there?" she said over the comms.

"I hear you, Doctor."

"My suit is running on empty. I'm going to try to take the rest of the civilians to the opposite bank," she said before dropping into the building again.

"Not ideal. Helix is inbound. ETA ten minutes. Do you think the building will hold out until then?"

"I'd rather not find out." She waved over the last two.

"I'll update Helix on the situation."

* * *

"Change of plans!" Fareeha said as she clicked off the comms. "We're dropping in-"

"Captain, have you looked outside? It's _pouring._ "

"What's that matter, Tariq? Never flown blind before?" she asked. "We have GPS and thermal imaging for a reason. Open the bay door!"

* * *

The civilians were beginning to panic. It was easy to ignore how dire the situation was when they couldn't see outside of the building, but now they had a front row view of the swollen river thundering around them. Angela began calculating how far she could fly with how much thrust she had left. No matter how she did that math, she was always short. _Helix had better be here soon._ "Okay, I can get two of you to the near bank and I will come back and wait with the remaining two for additional help."

Though the Valkyrie Swift Response Suit was water-resistant and temperature controlled, Angela still felt miserably soaked and exhausted. _Fareeha, you can show up any time now,_ she thought as she prepped for her last flight to the bank.

* * *

"This is Pharah, I have a visual on the target. Follow me, over."

"Copy that, Captain. Lead the way, over."

"I copy, over."

Pharah scanned the landscape as well as she could through the rain. The river looked to be at least three times it's normal width and flowing with an unquenchable rage. Half submerged in the fury was the multi-story apartment building. A glowing set of wings acted like a beacon to guide her team. _I'm coming, Angela._

* * *

 _And now, we wait._ "Stay together," she told the last two men on the roof of the building. "Help is on the way. We just have to-" The building violently shifted, knocking them all to the ground. Whatever had been tethering the building in place had failed. The whole structure began to crumble and flow jerkily down the river with the current.

"Rajiv, the building is moving!" she shouted into her radio. "I need an ETA on Helix!"

"They're incoming, jumped right out of their transport, Doctor. They'll be there soon."

"This is Helix, my team and I see you. ETA less than a minute, over," a very familiar voice said.

Angela was about to respond when the building crashed into a submerged boulder. The building crumbled a floor lower into the river and spun it more than ninety degrees. "Verdammt!" she yelled as one of the men slid over edge of the roof. Ignoring that she had almost no thrust left, Angela scrambled to follow. "Helix, one civilian on the roof, the other just fell into the river! I'm going after him!" she shouted as she took a running leap.

Adrenaline pumping, the response was lost in the thunderous roar of the river. Floating and eyes scanning the water, she spotted the man clawing at the water trying to keep his head above it. She shot toward him and grabbed one of his flailing arms. "I've got you!"

The alarm in her suit blared as she used up the last her fuel. "Helix! Where are you?!" The man's terrified face stared up at hers as she tried to keep his head up.

"Hold on! I'm right behind you!" A hard body collided with hers as a pair of metallic arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled the doctor up away from the river.

Jaw clenched, Angela fought to keep her grip on the man as his weight tried to pull them back down. Another figure fell from the sky, just skimming the water's turbulent surface. He hovered next to the man and aided in pulling. With a grateful cry, the man was finally free of the river's wrath.

"I have him, Doc! You can let go!" the second Helix pilot shouted as he took the civilian into his arms.

Her vice-like fingers relaxed and pilot sped off toward the far bank with the civilian. _He'll be okay. . . We saved him. . ._

"Dr. Ziegler, how are you holding up?"

Angela had nearly forgotten she was being held aloft. Folding her wings into her back, she turned and wrapped her arms around her savior. "Better now that you're here," she shouted in her comm above the noise of the river and the rain. She felt rather than heard Fareeha's quiet laughter.

* * *

Hours later, Fareeha was standing in a tent filled with tables and chairs holding a tray of food. _Is that Dr. Sobeck?"_ she wondered as she spotted a head of wavy grey hair.

"Captain Amari, just the woman I was hoping to meet."

Fareeha stopped and turned to see Nurse Fatima with a fresh cup of tea. "Should I be concerned?" she asked with a smile.

"You, no. Dr. Ziegler, yes." She led the way to Dr. Sobeck's table. "She's being her usual stubborn self. You know - working too many shifts, skipping meals."

"Yeah, that sounds like Angela," Fareeha admitted as they slowly walked.

"Well, she seems to be under the impression that she can skip another meal in favor of catching up some much needed sleep. I'm refusing to allow her to leave the mess tent until she eats something."

"So she's sleeping in here?" she asked with an exasperated grin.

"She's trying, but Neil and I aren't letting her."

The older doctor turned as they neared. "Finally, some reinforcements!"

Sitting across from him was Angela, head cradled on her arms on the table, trying to ignore her colleagues and sleep. Fareeha placed her tray next to hers and gently shook her shoulder. "Long day?"

The blonde turned her head enough in her arms to stare sleepily at the captain. She huffed in annoyance and pulled herself to her feet before wrapping her arms around her friend. "They're playing dirty, pulling you into this," she groaned.

"Yes, because convincing a half starved woman to eat shouldn't be this difficult in the first place," Fatima deadpanned.

Fareeha squeezed the shorter woman tighter. "Angela, would you like to have dinner with me - right now in this unbearably humid tent?"

"No, but I suppose I will anyway," she mumbled into her collarbone.

"Keep this up and I'll make sure you aren't scheduled in the clinic tomorrow," Fatima threatened.

Angela glared as she sat, "You wouldn't dare. We're short staffed enough already."

"Oh I know, but if means you'll finally take care of yourself like an adult and not a moody child then I will in a heartbeat."

"So for the sake of our patients, eat and get some sleep tonight," Neil said as he stood. "Captain, I'm leaving her in your care. I trust you'll make sure she gets to bed soon."

"Of course, Doctor."

"And Angela, remember that you're supposed to be setting an example for our resident," Fatima said tiredly. "Try not to teach him your bad habits."

"Yes, ma'am," Angela sighed in defeat.

"Who's your resident this time?" Fareeha asked as they watched Angela's coworkers leave.

"Ahmed, a young man on his rotation with us for the next three months," she said as she took a bite of her now cold food. "Very nice, excellent bedside manner. Was smart enough to go to bed earlier when he had the chance."

"So he has more common sense than you is what I'm getting from this."

"I suppose you could say that," Angela said with a small smile. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"They said they were taking a smoke break, so who knows?" She took a bite and watched her friend eat mechanically. "So is it really that busy here that you need to skip sleep and meals to do your job?"

The doctor sighed and shook her head.

"So this . . . bit of self destructive behavior just seemed like a good idea because. . ."

Angela finished the last of her food and stared at her empty plate. "I've been thinking a lot about the explosion at the Zürich watchpoint lately - not thinking really, just having the same nightmares." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I was tired of reliving the same memories every night so I just, sort of, stopped sleeping and if I'm not sleeping then I'm working."

"Is that not," Fareeha asked quietly in an exasperated tone, "the _exact_ thing you warned me against doing after the Anubis assault?"

A small self-deprecating chuckle escaped the blonde as she tried to rubbed the sleep from her face. "Do as I say, not as I do."

Fareeha rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around the doctor's shoulders. "Angela, you know that shit doesn't fly with me, right?"

She leaned into her embrace. "Yes, but you weren't here."

"Well, I'm here now so let's get you to bed and tomorrow we can talk . . . assuming you haven't worked yourself into coma." Fareeha pulled the half-asleep doctor to her feet and led her to her tent. "Do you think you can find your bed on your own?"

"I'll be fine," she mumbled sleepily. Angela hugged her tightly. "Thank you for the company."

"It was my pleasure. See you at breakfast?"

"As long as another building doesn't collapse into the river between now and then. Good night."

"Good night, Ange."

* * *

"Boss, you're staring . . . at her ass. You could at least try to be subtle about it."

Fareeha tore her eyes from the retreating form of Dr. Ziegler and glared at Tariq. "I was nice enough to not call you out on doing the same thing yesterday after lunch, I figured you'd show me the same kindness."

Saleh snorted in mirth, "This is _Tariq_ we're talking about."

"Right." Fareeha rolled her eyes and finished her tea. They'd been in India for six days and her team was taking full advantage of the captain's uncharacteristically distracted state whenever Angela was near. "Her ass _is_ amazing," she admitted.

"To your _friend's_ ass," Tariq said, lifting his mug in a toast.

* * *

The sound of laughter and shouting grew as Fareeha approached the civilian camp. Behind the first two residential tents, a large area of grass had been left bare for the children to play; tonight it was a makeshift football field.

"Ahmed, come on! You can take that little man!" Neil laughed from the sidelines. On the field, the resident made an exaggerated lunge for the ball as a young boy dribbled past him. The child giggled and nearly sprinted by the ball on his way to the goal. Angela stood ready at the spray-painted goal, bouncing on her toes. The boy gave a tremendous kick and the doctor dove just late enough to allow the ball into the goal.

"Goal!" Neil shouted as the others watching cheered. Ahmed threw an arm over his eyes to appear heartbroken as Angela scooped up the celebrating child in her arms and gave him a squeeze.

"Okay, next match!" she shouted in Hindi as she set the boy down. Fareeha met her eyes and waved. The doctor waved back and pulled her shirt from her body to fan herself.

"I see your skills have improved," Fareeha called across the field to her.

The doctor rolled her eyes and laughed. A group of older boys stepped onto the field. "It looks like I need to draft a few more players," Angela said with a smile. "Fareeha, Neil!"

"I'm far too old for this," Dr. Sobeck muttered as he hauled himself to his feet. "Let's go, Amari."

"What's the plan, team captain?" Ahmed asked as they huddled together.

"They look entirely too cocky for their own good," Angela observed. "Let's make them work for it."

The game progressed much faster than the previous. Neil took over at the goal and the others covered the rest chaotically, often with all of the coordination of a pack of puppies chasing the ball. "No, Ange! Get down field!" Fareeha laughed ten minutes in as the older woman ran toward her.

"Who's the captain here?" she shouted with a grin.

Fareeha dribbled through the defender and made the cross. "Technically I am!"

Angela sprinted for the ball, but the teenager beat her to it. They both fought for control, but when the young man tried to pass the ball down field, the doctor blocked it. She darted around him and took a shot.

"Too wide!" the goalie yelled as the ball hit the tent behind the pitch.

"You know, I'm pretty sure we counted their last goal that went wider than that," Angela muttered as she jogged down field.

"It's tough getting around their home field advantage," Fareeha admitted. Angela fell back to defence and allowed the Ahmed to take her place.

"I'd better leave this to a professional then," the doctor snarked as they passed.

Fareeha shook her head and motioned for the resident to take the kick-off. Another few minutes passed before a serious attempt at a goal started. Angela blocked an off-kilter pass with her chest and put the ball back into the air toward Ahmed. He headed it toward the goal, but the goalie was there to knock it away . . . right to Fareeha, who made quick work of it and had it sailing by the teenager before he realized what happened.

"There we go!" Neil shouted. The captain and Ahmed slapped hands just as the clouds opened up again.

"I think that's the game!" Angela shouted. They were a goal behind, but getting the last goal had been satisfying. The teams quickly met in the middle to shake hands before everyone became soaked. Fareeha watched the older woman get pulled toward the civilian tents for pictures with the kids and their families before following the men to the mess tent.

"That was inspiring, Captain," Tariq said, slapping a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't know you were watching. I would have let you sub in for me," she chuckled.

"You were doing fine. This old man though-"

"Oh, you think you could do better?" Neil asked with a hint of exasperation.

"I'm not saying you were terrible," Tariq said with a shrug, "but I wouldn't have missed that last goal."

"Were I a decade younger, I'd drag your ass back out to the field."

"And do what? Get my opinion about how well the grass is growing?" Tariq laughed, throwing an arm around the doctor.

Neil took hold of his wrist and turned away from him, pulling Tariq's arm behind the soldier and forcing his wrist up into his spine.

"Shit, Doc, that was smooth," Tariq laughed with a wince as his wrist was forced higher up his back. "What about _do no harm?_ "

"Angela has always encouraged us to practice non-lethal suppression in case a patient becomes combatant," the older man chuckled as he released the soldier.

"How often do you need to do something like that?" Ahmed asked in surprise.

"Almost never, especially since Fatmia seems to have a sixth sense about when a patient is about to have a breakdown. In the twenty years I've been with IM, I've only had to subdue three patients."

"Is it something I should learn?" the resident asked as they gathered their trays and utensils.

"It wouldn't hurt-"

"It _might_ if this ass is your teacher," Tariq said bumping shoulders with Neil.

"It will definitely hurt if Angela teaches you," Fareeha said with a smile.

"How would you know?" Neil asked in surprise.

"Because she learned from my mother and I was her sparring partner," Fareeha admitted. "The doctor and I were taught not to pull punches so I'd be surprised if she'd started now."

"Just how long have you known Dr. Ziegler?" Tariq asked with interest.

"A while," she said dismissively.

Neil laughed as he led them to a table. "My money is on more than a decade."

"No, _wait._ Seriously?" the soldier asked.

Fareeha sighed as she poured herself a mug of too thin tea, "I met her about eighteen years ago, but didn't get to know her until about fourteen or fifteen years ago. I don't remember exactly when."

"Are you fucking serious?" Tariq asked in exasperation.

"I'm not fucking anyone at the moment," she said simply.

"Oh, not you, too," Neil chuckled at Tariq, shaking his head. Fareeha looked to the older doctor in confusion before he continued. "Fatima seems to think you and Angela would be good for eachother."

"Of course she does," the captain muttered before taking a bite.

"See, I am completely justified in my encouragement," Tariq pointed out.

"Is it normal to speculated about Dr. Ziegler's love life?" Ahmed asked timidly.

"Given that your mentor is the youngest Nobel prize winner in medicine and massively popular on social media even after the collapse of Overwatch, a good portion of the world has speculated about Angela's love life," Neil said before taking a sip of his coffee. "Think about it this way: when a major medical breakthrough happens, it's usually explained by someone at least middle aged and not very attractive - like me. So imagine the media circus that happened when an adorable, twenty year old genus announces to the world that she's figured out a revolutionary new way to treat damn near everything. The world has been obsessed with her ever since."

"I was pretty adorable back then, wasn't I?" Angela chuckled as she set her tray next Fareeha's.

"Doc, you're still pretty darn adorable. Don't you agree, Amari?" Tariq asked.

She glared daggers are him and hoped Angela had missed most of their conversation. "Of course. Easier on the eyes than you for sure."

"That hurts, Captain. I'll have you know my mother says I'm the handsomest young man in the world."

Angela nearly chokes on her coffee as laughter fills the mess tent.

* * *

"Angela Ziegler, you _colossal hypocrite._ "

Angela flinched at the voice and sighed. "In my defense, cigarettes are lighter than wine and also legal in all of the parts of the world I've been sent," she said before taking another drag.

"I suppose cargo weight is an important consideration when traveling," Fareeha said as she sat next to her. They were downwind from the camp under a tarp - the camp's designated smoking area. "How long?"

"A year and a half . . . since the mission in Afghanistan."

Fareeha watched her inhale deeply and tried to remember what little the doctor had told her about the unofficial and undocumented mission:

A group of men had come to her IM camp asking for the doctor's assistance with a rescue in the mountains. Zealots had taken young women and girls from the surrounding villages over the last six months and the family and friends were anxious for their safe return. Angela agreed to help and after a day and a half of travel, mostly on foot, they found a fortified cave and a bitter fight. The doctor kept the rescuers alive, but ultimately had to dispatch many of the zealots herself. The women were found, but not entirely unharmed - they were only teenagers.

"I suppose we all need our vices," Fareeha conceded, deciding not to bring up how the doctor had spent nearly three years trying to get Fareeha to quit.

"It's not a vice," she admitted with a chuckle, "it's a sad replacement for the alcohol I haven't had in four months.

"I find it hard to believe there isn't a drop of booze around here."

"Oh, there is, but I'm on call 24/7 so it's not really an option."

"Not even one drink?"

Angela smiled sadly. "I am the _world-renowned_ Dr. Angela Ziegler. My every move is always noted. It's not so bad when I'm just with my usual team, but in a large refugee camp like this I have to be careful. One careless mistake can be all over the internet in an instant and erode the public's trust."

"Well, when we're done here, we need to get you a bottle of dry red and have a movie night," Fareeha offered. "Zürich or Cairo, I'm not picky."

The doctor grinned, "I might just take you up on that. It's been a while since I've taken any time off."

"Not since the last time you visited me, if I had to guess. Do you visit anyone else?"

"I try to spend two weeks with Torbjorn and his family around Christmas and new year . . . I haven't heard from Jesse or Genji in three years."

"If Jesse is half the badass he claimed he was then I'm sure he's off the radar drinking a beer by a campfire. I never really knew Genji though."

"He was a very angry young man and for all the help I tried to give him, I'm not sure if I did anything, but make his suffering worse," Angela said softly. "He left to find where he fit in the world, I hope he found it."

Fareeha sighed and gave her a small smile. "Either way, after this stint in India, you and I are going to relax even if I have to drag you from your work."

"Oh, many have tried, but few have-" Angela paused as her phone began to chirp an obnoxiously upbeat tune. "Sorry, I should take this. . . Ziegler."

Fareeha stared out at the flooded terrain as her friend spoke rapid swiss-german. _Something tells me we won't be getting our time off anytime soon._ "Everything okay?" she asked when Angela disconnect the call.

"No, I'm being called into surgery, but the patient's symptoms don't make any sense." She paused and shook her head. "And it's classified, so I can't discuss it. _Verdammt!_ I need to leave on the early transport tomorrow morning."

"Any idea how long you'll be gone?"

She shook her head. "The surgery will be long, but I should only be needed for the initial one. That's assuming there won't be any complications. Hopefully only a few days."

"Well, we better head back to camp then. I know how much you hate early mornings," Fareeha said sadly. "And no, I'm not going to just let you stay up all night instead of sleeping to avoid waking up."

"You know, I kind of hate how well you know me," Angela said as she put out her cigarette on the heel of her boot.

* * *

"My goodness," Fatima said as a droopy-eyed Dr Ziegler sat down across from her in the mess tent, "aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

Angela groaned and sipped her coffee, "Don't remind me. I've been summoned by my colleagues at University Hospital - I'm taking the first flight out of the camp."

"And you conveniently forgot to mention this until now, after I've already made up the schedule for today?"

She rolled her eyes. "You were already asleep by the time I found you after the call. I didn't want to be rude."

"Because this isn't?" The older woman shook her head and pushed her tray toward Angela. "Eat. I won't be around to remind to once you leave."

" _Oh, how will I survive?_ " she asked sarcastically before taking a bite.

"I'd almost forgotten how moody you are when forced to wake up early. You're worse than my boys when they were teenagers."

"I don't remember sleeping much as a teenager," Angela admitted. "I do remember becoming addicted to coffee by thirteen while working on my bioengineering degree and trying to convince the dean of admissions to the medical school that I was plenty old and mature enough to handle the course work."

"Did it work?" Fatima asked while sipping her tea.

"Not entirely," she chuckled. "We compromised. I had to wait two years, but I was be given nearly unlimited access to the training equipment the med students had. It worked out for the best. I used those two years to come up with early prototypes of my nanotechnology . . . and get my psychology degree."

"Angela doesn't handle boredom well," Fareeha said as she sat beside the doctor.

"Apparently not," Fatima agreed as she poured the captain a mug of tea.

"I wanted to save the world," Angela laughed, "but everyone kept telling me I wasn't old enough! It was incredibly frustrating."

"But didn't you spend time with anyone your own age?" Fatima asked. "A child needs a chance to be a child."

The doctor nodded as she took a sip of coffee. "Much to my annoyance, at first anyway, I was _encouraged_ to tutor at some of the schools around Zürich. It was a little awkward trying to connect to kids who were more interested in . . . well, everything I wasn't, than their course work. It wasn't all bad though - they helped me find music outside of classical, invited me to parties, expanded my vocabulary. . ."

"They were teaching you Arabic, weren't they?" Fareeha laughed.

"No, but I did learn a bit of French from a very pretty brunette," Angela said with a smirk.

"I regret asking," Fatima said rolling her eyes.

"And yet this won't stop you from prying into my life outside of IM."

"Is she worse than my mother?" the captain asked.

"Oh, yes. Ana would rarely ask very direct questions - she would make small, disparaging remarks about aspects of my life she felt I needed to change, but she usually left it at that. Fatima is dogged in her attempts to understand exactly why I act the way I do."

"Only because I care about you," the nurse said simply.

Fareeha shook her head with a smile, "Don't take it personally. Angela is stubbornly independent and doesn't like to open up to anyone if she can avoid it."

"So I've learned. It's almost as if she's afraid of connecting with people on a meaningful level."

Angela gave an exaggerated eye-roll. "Yes, _intimacy_ is my kryptonite."

"Emotional intimacy maybe. It's important to have people you can depend on."

"I depend on you and Neil constantly-"

Fatima shook her head with a frown, "You know what I mean. When something terrible happens, who do you go to? Not us. You just keep working, keep pushing on-"

"Of course I do! It's my job!" Angela said with a glare. "I do the work few others can, under conditions most can't imagine!" She took a breath and sighed. "After helping the men near Kohe Mondi find their relatives, I called Fareeha. I went for a walk and talked to her for . . . I don't know how long-"

"Four hours," the captain supplied. "We talked until I had to get ready for work that morning."

"I nearly sent Neil out to look for you, you were gone so long," Fatima said.

"Well, there you have it. When I need to talk to someone, I call Fareeha."

"Which is convenient because you already call her every other week," the older woman pointed out. "I suppose I feel a little better knowing you have someone. That even if you wall off the rest of the world, you have some emotional intimacy with the captain."

Angela nearly crushed the coffee mug between her hands at the nurse's pointed look. The woman was far too good at getting under the doctor's skin. "Good, I'm glad I could put your mind at ease," she said before downing the rest of her coffee. "Thank you for breakfast, but I should head to the transport and see if they need help loading patients."

"Of course," Fatima sighed. "If I don't see you before you leave, have a good trip and take care of yourself."

She nodded and gave her a half hearted wave. "I'll see you at the transport?" she asked Fareeha.

"Yep, I'm certainly not going to let you leave without saying goodbye."

Fareeha and Fatima watched the doctor leave. "I know what you're doing," the captain said quietly. "Neil warned me yesterday."

"Would you like me to stop?" the nurse asked as she poured herself another mug of tea.

"I don't think it will do any good," Fareeha admitted. "I learned to give up on that many years ago."

"Why?" Fatima asked earnestly.

"Because . . . I was a teenager when I realized my feelings for her and she was . . . untouchable."

"I think you'll find she is much more tangible now."

"Maybe, but I don't think it's what she wants."

Fatima reached across the table and put her hands around the soldier's as Fareeha held her mug. "In the few years I've worked with Angela, I've come to a conclusion: the woman simply doesn't know how to be happy. She is one of the most selfless people I've ever worked with, but also one of the saddest. It's always just behind that perfect smile she gives the world, except for when you're around. You light her up like no one I've ever seen, but you're right about her avoiding doing anything about it. I think she's afraid of taking that step and it's easy for her not to miss something she's never had." She gave the captain's hands a squeeze before letting go. "Angela is far too stubborn for her own good. It'll be up to you to take the first step."

Fareeha sat speechless as she mulled over the nurse's words. Endless teasing from Tariq had never resonated like the honest, motherly advice she'd been given. _I'll never know if I don't try._ "Thank you," she said softly before standing. She had a doctor to see off. . .

* * *

"I was worried you weren't going to make it," Angela said as she jogged down the ramp of the medivac. She pulled the soldier off to the side away from the others loading the last of the supplies. "I'm sorry about earlier. I-"

"Don't worry about it," Fareeha said with a smile. "Early mornings and probing questions would be a hard combination for anyone."

The doctor relaxed noticeably. "Hopefully I won't be gone long. I'm looking forward to your attempts at dragging me from my work."

"Oh, did you not think I was serious?"

"Of course I did, but we're both workaholics. If we can make it work, I think it's my turn to host you in Zürich."

Fareeha grinned. "When you get back, we'll start making plans." She pulled the shorter woman into her arms. "Safe travels, call me if you need anything."

"I will. Hold down the fort for me," Angela muttered into the captain's shirt. She was loathe to leave the embrace, but she was on a tight schedule. "I should get going," she said as she pulled away.

"Yeah." A flash of reckless courage surged through Fareeha. "Hey, Ange?" she said as she caught the doctor's hand before she could take another step toward the medivac. A gentle tug had her back in the soldier's arms. Words died in her throat as she stared down into Angela's surprised face. _Don't stop now._ With a slight tremble in her hand, Fareeha cupped the side of the doctor's jaw and brought their lips together.

* * *

"Ahmed and I should be able to put in a few extra hours every night until she get's back," Neil said as he and the resident followed Fatima to camp's small airbase. "Did Angela say how long she'd be gone?"

"No, I was hoping to catch her before she left."

"Is Dr. Ziegler called away often?" Ahmed asked. "It can't always be easy to secure transportation in some of the remote places you've been."

"Yes and no," Fatima chuckled. "Many institutions request consultations, but most she can conduct remotely. She usually only travels for unique cases or if her hospital requests her presence."

"When Angela sneaks off for her smoke break at the end of the day, she's usually working on a consultation or reviewing mountains of data from the dozens of research projects and clinical trials she's partnered with," Neil explained. "So even if she isn't physically away from the camp, her mind is usually thousands of miles away."

"Does she ever take a break? I know even at meals she's usually working on something. Yesterday she asked me if I thought long term suppression of interferon gamma would lead to an increased risk of the development of autoimmune disorders post-nanobot treatment."

"How did that go?" Neil asked with a grin.

Ahmed threw his hands up in exasperation. "I sat there in a blind panic trying to remember if it came up in med school and she was testing me or if she legitimately wanted my opinion."

"It was the latter."

"Well, yes. I figured that out when she started showing me the latest data from one of her studies. I had a hard time believing she wanted my opinion on it."

"She used to try that with that with me," Neil said with a chuckle, "until I purposely started telling her b.s. that a first year med student would know was wrong. It would piss her off so much that I had to remind her that after spending ten plus hours seeing patients, I didn't want to think about anything remotely medical in nature. I just wanted to watch a replay of the latest football match and eat my dinner."

"He and Angela didn't get along very well in the beginning," Fatima explained, "but you wouldn't know it now."

"I think that's her," Neil said staring through the fog and the mist. "And there's Amari. Are you still pestering them about getting together?"

"I prefer to think of it as giving motherly advice to the motherless," she said as the women ahead of them embraced. "I still have a small amount of hope for them." She waved to Dr. Ziegler as the pair parted. "I swear that woman has tunnel vision whenever Amari is around- Oh, my!"

* * *

Something had short circuited in her brain, that had to be why she couldn't move . . . perhaps it was a stroke.

Whether her paralysis was caused by Fareeha's warm hand on her cheek or her soft lips on hers, Angela was at a loss to know for sure. She certainly hadn't consciously planned to tentatively reach for Fareeha's hip as her lips returned the kiss . . . the sigh of contentment as she melted against the taller woman's body definitely hadn't.

"Uh, Captain . . . Doc? We kind of need to get going."

Angela pulled away back to reality. Behind her on the ramp to the medivac stood Saleh looking awkwardly smug. "Yes, of course." She looked to Fareeha, "I should- I should go. We'll . . . talk about this when I get back, yeah?"

"I look forward to it," Fareeha said warmly.

"Okay," she muttered walking backwards toward the aircraft. "Oka- _Verdammt_ ," she whispered staring over the captain's shoulder. Her team was waving merrily to her; Angela could only manage a feeble raise of her hand. _I will never hear the end of this_ , she thought as she turned and quickly strode past the smirking soldier to her seat.

* * *

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order," Neil said as he approached Fareeha and slapped a hand on her shoulder. "I haven't seen Angela that wrong footed since a forty year old patient tried to convince her it was the spicy food the patient ate that caused her thirteen pregnancies, not sex with her husband."

"Neil, just let her enjoy the moment," Fatima chided.

Fareeha smiled and shook her head. "How did that turn out?"

"After an hour of explanation and diagrams, Angela was no closer to convincing her so she found the woman's husband. Turns out he was responsible for the lie and I swear Angie nearly threw the man into the surgical suite to perform the vasectomy," Neil chuckled.

"Thank you for that," the nurse said drily. "Captain, I knew you had it in you."

Fareeha was spared from answering by the roar of the medivac starting. Together they watched the craft lift into the air and quickly fade into the mist. _Come back soon, Ange._

* * *

A/N: So here's a fluffy Part 1. I'm pretty sure I stole that "De Nile" pun from another story, but I couldn't begin to tell you where. Part 2 will be how Angela's trip doesn't go as planned and there might be some Talon involvement - it'll be violent.


	2. Part 2: Don't mess with Battle Mercy

A/N: An aid mission and persistent coworkers have pushed Angela and Fareeha together only for the doctor to get called away to surgery several countries away. But Talon is working to keep the doctor from her patient and Fareeha is called in to escort Angela after a confrontation. Will the doctor be able to complete her mission and will Fareeha arrive in time to protect the doctor?

Part 2 warnings: Lots of violence, attempted assault.

* * *

Warm, but slightly conflicted feelings of affection for one of her oldest friends lasted through her first two flights: the helicopter ride out of the aid outpost to the rural airport and the trip from there to New Delhi. By the time of her last and longest flight, they had eased enough that she was able to think of Fareeha without immediately blushing like a teenager.

Finally able to focus properly, Angela scrolled through the patient file forwarded by Riyadh Hospital in Saudi Arabia and frowned. King Azid had been a completely healthy man up until three weeks ago - this sort of rapid decline had to be caused by a pathogen or toxin, but all of his labs were coming up negative.

*Fuck, that was close,* a young man muttered in Arabic as he dropped heavily into the seat next to her. His two companions filed into the seats behind her. With the final passengers aboard, the steward closed the door and the rest of the crew prepared for take off.

Angela continued staring at her tablet, glad for the screen filter allowing only her to view it, as she noticed the man next to her shooting her glances from the reflection of the window beside her. The potent aroma of absinthe radiating off of him made her question if he'd bathed in it.

Take off was as smooth as could be given it was the rainy season and soon the passengers were cleared to move about the cabin. *About fucking time!* her seatmate muttered to himself as he launched himself toward the bathroom.

Tension in her neck and shoulders eased as she was left alone. While she was a social person by nature, flights were an exception. She usually spent her time catching up on work or sleeping, but she suspected she would not be doing much of either on this flight.

* * *

*I didn't miss drinks, did I?*

The scent of bitter licorice returned with the young man. His friends reassured him he hadn't and he sighed happily.

"May I ask what is so important that a beautiful woman cannot spare a gentleman a glance?"

Angela bit the inside of her cheek as she was forced to acknowledge the man. "Work, I'm afraid," she said softly, but confidently. She was slightly impressed at his lack of slurring.

"Your employer is lucky to have such a dedicated worker. I am Nayef," he said holding out his hand.

"Angela." His grasp was firm, but careful, not one she'd associate with a person reeking of alcohol.

"Angela, such a fitting name. What do you do for a living?"

An urge to shout that she was gay and . . . _probably_ in love with her best friend nearly overwhelmed her. "I'm a doctor," she said patiently.

"That . . . must be very stressful. I am a minister of tourism to Saudi Arabia. Have you been there before?"

"A few times, yes."

"Not all for work I hope."

"I'm afraid so."

He ran a hand through his thick, wavy hair and sighed dramatically, "Surely you take time to relax and see the sights?"

"I've been to the Sarawat Mountains, but again, for work."

A pitying look crossed his face. "That just will not do. Perhaps I could be your personal tour guide once you finish your work - are you staying in Riyadh?"

Nayef was certainly a salesman and Angela was anxious to end his pitch. "I will have to decline. Once my work is finished, I will need to fly out immediately." _Back to the woman who won't allow me to focus on my work properly._

"I see," he said sadly. "Perhaps next time then."

Angela gave a noncommittal hum and returned to her tablet, confident she'd gotten her desire to be left alone across. A steward soon brought her a coffee and Nayef a bottle of sparkling water and the pair slipped into silence. She was able to thoroughly inspect the king's latest MRI before she was interrupted again.

"Excuse me, Angela. You are a medical doctor, correct?"

Her jaw clenched imperceptibly. "Yes."

"Would mind looking at something for me? I was hoping to avoid making an appointment."

"I don't typically give consultations on airplanes unless there is a clear and present threat to an individual's health or safety," she said with a tight smile.

"So I cannot convince you to accompany me to the restroom?" he asked apologetically.

"No," she said firmly.

A sheepish smile crossed his face before he focused his attention back on his phone.

Patience running very thin, Angela returned to her tablet. _That had better be the last-_ Something solid connected with the side of her face, sending her head crashing into the side of the airplane.

Dazed, she felt the tablet and coffee slip from her hands to the floor. Her eyes were just beginning to refocus when hands clamped over her windpipe. Wide eyes stared at her seatmate as her hands instinctively clawed at Nayef's arms. His once kind eyes now housed fury and unnaturally constricted pupils.

Deafening buzzing filled her ears as adrenalin slowed time. Her training with Overwatch took over as she wrapped her arms around his from the outside before gripping his wrists and wrenching them outward and off her throat.

A deep gasping breath filled her lungs as she pulled her knees to her chest between them and kicked out at his chest, sending him falling into the isle of the airplane. By now the other passengers had noticed something was happening.

Nayef quickly pulled himself to his feet and lunged for Angela. She kicked out at him again, this time connecting with his jaw. He crumpled awkwardly against his seat and the coffee drenched floor.

"What's going on here?" a steward asked in alarm.

Angela stared at her seatmate in shock as the events of the thirty seconds caught up to her. "I - I don't know," she said hoarsely. "We were talking and then he attacked me." Her throat burned from where his hands gripped her. "His eyes," she said shakily, "his pupils were constricted." She slowly uncurled her legs from her chest and felt herself fall into the mindset of a doctor, as she began checking his pockets.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

She looked back at Nayef's companion. "I'm a doctor and there is something medically wrong with this man."

"You just kicked him in the face!"

"His pupils were reduced to the size of pins in less than five seconds," she explained. "Whatever caused it was external - a drug probably."

"Keep your hands off him!" he shouted as he pushed the steward out of the way.

Anger quickly replaced any residual shock and distress. "Fine," she spat acidicly as she backed away from her attacker. "But he needs to get medical treatment and at least a toxicology screen."

"Get this woman out of here!" he growled at the nervous steward.

"This way, ma'am," he said quickly, indicating to the front of the plane.

Resigned to her fate, Angela retrieved her coffee soaked tablet and squeezed past the unconscious man and his friend. She felt a shove as she passed Nayef's friend. _He doesn't understand the situation and is acting out of loyalty to Nayef. Let it go._

"We have medical supplies," he said apologetically as he led her to where the in-flight meals were prepared.

"That won't be necessary," she said stiffly. "I think it would be best for everyone if I stayed out sight. Would there be somewhere I could make a call? I suspect I won't be able to simply depart to my destination when we land."

He led her to a tiny cubby with a fold out table and chair. "Are you sure I can't get you something for the bruising?"

She shook her head with a small smile, "It'll be hard to convince anyone I was the victim without any injuries."

Somewhat alone, Angela began typing out commands to her nanobots with her left hand. If left the way they were programmed, her face and neck would be healed within minutes. She'd have to endure a few hours of discomfort, but if it kept her from being arrested it would be worth it.

Rubbing the residual coffee from her tablet on her pant leg, she tried contacting her colleague in Zürich. _Come on, please have your phone on. . ._

*Angie, I wasn't expecting-* the older man on the other end of the video call started to say in Swiss-German. *My god, what happened to you?!* he demanded at the sight her bruised face.

*Lars, I maybe in a bit of trouble,* Angela admitted apologetically.

*How bad?*

*The gentleman sitting beside me on my flight from New Delhi to Riyadh attacked me.*

*What?! Why?*

*I'm not sure, but I suspect he was drugged or ingested something based on the way his pupils constricted.*

Lars ran a hand over his buzzed silver hair. *Are you okay?*

Angela opened her mouth to say _yes_ , but stopped herself. *I don't know. He wasn't just a drunk businessman - he's a minister of tourism for the Kingdom. I think he may be a crown prince.*

*Shit,* he muttered. *I don't like this.*

*That's why I called.*

*The king becomes deathly ill and you're attacked by a crown prince on a flight from India. What was he doing in India and why was he on your flight?*

*I don't know, but I doubt I'll able to just make my way to hospital when we land in Riyadh. Is there anyone you can contact to hurry this along?* Angela asked.

*I'll call the Royal Hospital and warn Mohammad, but there isn't much I can officially do.* He paused to go through his phone. *I really don't like this. I'll meet you at the airport. I should be landing in an hour.*

*Lars-*

*I'll see if I can cash in a favor with the president. The threat of international condemnation can be a powerful tool as well.*

*Lars-*

*It's no secret the current crown prince filling in for the king wants the throne. He's already enacting plenty of laws Azid would never support.*

*Lars!* Angela half shouted. *Thank you,* she whispered quietly.

*Angie, there's no way I'm leaving you on your own out there. Stay safe. I have some calls to make.*

*Before you go,* she muttered, *could you call Helix? Have them alert Captain Amari. If this is a coup attempt, the king may not be able to rely on his government's troops.*

*That might be a stretch,* he said uneasily. *I'd have better luck asking them to escort you during your time in Riyadh.*

*Of course. I'm not thinking clearly.*

*Angie, there's nothing wrong with wanting people nearby that you trust. I'll call Helix. Just focus on preparing for your visit with Azid.*

*Thank you, Lars.*

*Hang in there. I'll see you soon.*

Angela ended the call and let her head fall in her hands. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"Tariq, pack a bag, we need to leave on the next transport," Captain Amari ordered looking more the stern the soldier she was than she'd looked the entire time they were in India.

"What? Why? New mission?" he asked as he quickly shoveled the last of his food into his mouth.

"Dr. Ziegler is requesting a personal escort after being attacked mid-flight," she said, eyes betraying the anger radiating underneath her professional exterior. "Saleh is warming up the transport. Get going, soldier!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said crisply.

"Is she okay?" Ahmed asked. Fareeha hadn't noticed the young doctor sitting across from her squad member.

"I don't know," Fareeha admitted. "She called a colleague and asked for an escort, but beyond that . . . I don't know," she finished tiredly.

The doctor nodded. "I'll inform Dr. Sobeck and Fatima. Good luck, Captain."

"Thank you. . ." she muttered as she turned and headed for the airfield. _Hold on, Ange._

* * *

 _I suppose I should be glad the flight wasn't overbooked,_ Angela thought as she settled into her new seat nearly at the back of the plane. _Maybe I can finally get some work done._ Her sleeping seatmate paid she no mind as she continued going over the patient file. _If I didn't know better, I'd say this was the work of malfunctioning nanobots, but that's impossible. The king hasn't had nanobot treatments for anything . . ._

* * *

"I thought we were heading for Switzerland," Tariq said as he took a seat next to Saleh in the cockpit.

"Nope, Dr. Z was called to Saudi Arabia. How's the Captain doing?" Saleh asked.

The soldier looked back and sighed. "She's back to one syllable replies . . . so not great. I think that's the third time she's polished her sidearm."

"Allah have mercy on the dumbass who attacked the doctor because you know damn well Amari won't have any."

* * *

"Please remain seated after we arrive at the terminal. The _Mabahith_ need to escort an individual from the plane before we can allow passengers to depart," an announcement chimed overhead as they taxied down the runway.

 _This will go well, I'm sure_ , Angela thought flippantly. _I guess Lars wasn't able to cash in that favor._ She shutdown her tablet and pulled her bag from under her seat and waited.

It didn't take long after the plane was parked for the divider between classes to open and two official-looking men to appear and make a bee-line for her. "Ma'am, come with us please," one of them said drily.

"Of course," Angela said sadly. She stood and allowed handcuffs onto her wrists. Around the plane, people were taking out their phones and taking pictures and video. _Maybe some good can come of this,_ she thought as she held her head high, knowing the bruising on her face and neck were visible.

*That's her!* Nayef sneered as they made their way back to first class.

*Yes, sir. Let's get off the plane so the passengers can disembark,* the man leading Angela said calmly in Arabic.

*Fine,* he spat.

If the other classes were curious, it was nothing compared to first class. Passengers were vocal in their curiosity. "Why is she being taken?" "Why is she hurt?" "Doesn't she look a lot like the famous doctor . . . what's her name?" Nearly four dozen people were documenting the doctor's detainment, hopefully that would help speed things along. _Or at least inform the rest of the world_ , Angela thought patiently.

With some encouragement from the secret police, Nayef led the way off the plane. Angela kept her breathing steady, knowing things would only devolve once they were in the main corridors of the airport. _Image is everything in situations like this. Stay calm and everything will work out._

The officer continued to prod Nayef along, much to his annoyance. Behind Angela and the other officer were his traveling companions. *She's a violent animal,* Nayef growled to the man between her and her attacker.

*Yes, sir. We have her under control.*

*She doesn't look like it! There's fight in her eyes, like she's just waiting for the chance to attack!*

Angela narrowed her eyes, *I have no intention of resisting arrest.*

*You see! Defiant to the end! She needs to be put down!*

*Sir, please continue to the parking garage. The sooner we reach it, the sooner we can process the arrest.*

"Angela!"

She looked toward the baggage reclamation area and saw Lars and Dr. Mohamad Farzi watching in dismay. Dr. Farzi approached the group, but was waved off. "Official Mabahith business, stay back."

"Dr. Ziegler is needed for an important surgery!" the head of Riyadh surgery shouted.

"Refer any questions or concerns to the Riyadh Police Department."

"She was protecting herself, you bastards!" Lars yelled as he stalked after them. "Why isn't that monster in cuffs? Afraid of pissing off his daddy?"

"Sir, please stay back."

"Lars, if I can't do the surgery, they will need you," Angela yelled back. "Look for rogue nanobots!"

"I'll get you out of this, I promise, Angie. Just hang in there," Lars called hopelessly.

Angela looked back and nodded warily. "The patient comes first."

The older doctor sighed and halted. "Of course."

*That old man can't help you,* Nayef growled. He walked beside her while the officer in front instructed people to move aside. *No one can.*

Angela was purposely avoiding looking at him, if she had she might have seen him telegraph the punch to the gut he gave her. Air forced from her lunges, Angela's knees buckled. More buzzing filled her ears as she struggled to breathe and keep down the bile in her stomach. Strong hands pulled her back to her feet and forced her forward before she could draw breath. It took several shaky steps, but eventually she was able to take a painful inhale. _Just have to keep going. They won't be able to keep me locked up for long with video of this online . . . right?_

* * *

"Well, congratulations. We've made an international spectacle out of this," Somba said lazily as she watched numerous social media sites explode with video of Dr. Ziegler in cuffs, dropping to her knees after being assaulted.

Ogundimu sighed and rubbed his hand over his shaved head. "As long as the acting king remains committed, we'll be fine. Dr. O'Deorain, your procedure seems to have been effective with his son. That's something at least."

Moira's eyes were glued to the video of Angela falling to her knees. "It seems it was," she said impassively.

* * *

"Fatima, where's my next patient?" Neil asked as he entered the waiting room. He paused as he saw at least six groups of people all huddled around tiny phone screens. His usually professional and efficient nurse was part of the nearest group, her hand over her mouth with a look of horror on her face. "Fatima, what's going on?"

She looked up and shook her head, but waved him over. The phone screen was presented to him. The bottom of his stomach fell out as he watched the shaky video, _Angela, what have you gotten yourself into this time?_

* * *

It was deafeningly quiet in the small square room, unnervingly so. Angela took a slow deep breath as she stared at her reflection in the one-way mirror in front of her.

The officers were careful to keep Nayef away from her the rest of the journey to the police station, even going as far as requesting another vehicle to transport everyone in two groups. After a quick pat-down, the injured doctor was escorted to an interrogation room . . . and there she sat . . . waiting . . . and waiting. No charges, no calls to a lawyer - just very, very loud silence.

 _They could have at least left my tablet. I could be reviewing the king's medical records while I sit here and slowly go insane._ Angela hated boredom, inactivity in general. Her hands ached for something to work on; her mind jumped relentlessly from the king's condition to her research to her relationship with Fareeha to what could cause the drastic change to Nayef. _Let's save pacing for later._

* * *

"Dr. Muller," Captain Amari said bluntly, "what's the situation?"

Lars gripped her offered hand tightly looking grave before he led her and her team through the airport. "We were told Dr. Ziegler was being taken to the Riyadh police station, but we haven't been able to confirm that. Her lawyers have been checking in every half hour to say she still hasn't been able to contact them." He led the group of Helix soldiers to a dark colored SUV. "I checked in with the hospital and the patient's family. We don't have a lot of time to waste with this bureaucratic shit. Angela gave us enough to go off of to figure out what was causing the patient's symptoms, but this is something we haven't seen before. We need her for this surgery."

"So what's the plan?" Tariq asked as the vehicle began to move.

"I have the Swiss Federal Council threatening tariffs and expulsion of the entire Saudi consulate if they don't immediately release Dr. Ziegler," Lars said harshly. "We're going to the police station with the anger of an entire nation."

* * *

Without a clock in the room, it was impossible for Angela to know exactly how long she'd been forced to stay in the interrogation room before the door finally opened. What little hope surfaced quickly died when Nayef and his companions from the plane filed in. _No, no, no! Where are the officers?!_ "Stay away from me!" she growled as she jumped to her feet and put the chair and table between them.

Nayef gave her a predatory look and pushed his friends in front of him on either side of the table.

* * *

 _"Ana, I'm a medic! I'm not going to be fighting anyone!" Angela complained as she followed the older woman down the corridor to the gym._

 _"You may not have a choice in the matter," Captain Amari said. "In a warzone, the enemy may not differential between soldiers and medics and civilians. I'm not letting you into the field until I know you can take care of yourself."_

 _Commander Reyes and her daughter were waiting for them in the training area. "Gabriel will be your instructor today and Fareeha with be your sparring partner."_

 _Angela stared at the skinny teenager and the head of Blackwatch with unease. "I don't want to hurt anyone, especially your daughter-"_

 _Reyes laughed, "Doc, I have a hard time landing a hit on the kid - she knows her stuff. And if I recall correctly, you couldn't open a jar of jam this morning without Reinhardt's help. I'm not too worried."_

 _The doctor glared at him before sighing in defeat._

 _"Come on Dr. Z," Fareeha said with a grin. "It'll be fun!"_

 _"I bet," she said unenthusiastically._

* * *

Angela grabbed the back of her chair and hurled it at Nayef and the man approaching on the right before stepping toward the one on the left. As he lunged for her, she stepped to the side enough to let his outstretched arms miss her and drove the heel of her palm into the base of his nose. The man reeled back clutching his face.

Not letting up, Angela grabbed his shoulder and used it as leverage to drive her knee into the soft tissue of his abdomen. With him bent forward in pain, she kept hold of his shoulder and jumped up, slamming her elbow down onto the base of his skull. He crumpled to the floor at her feet as Nayef looked on in shock.

* * *

 _"Doc, if you're not going to try, I'm gonna make you run laps."_

 _Angela huffed in annoyance as she shook off her exhaustion and took a defensive stance again. Fareeha grinned wickedly before she darted forward throwing a punch. The doctor pivoted away from the blow and countered it like Reyes was trying to teach her._

 _"Good, again."_

* * *

Nayef backtracked and charged her from the left side of the table. On her toes with her hands up, Angela stepped into his wild, swinging punch aimed for her head. Left hand gripping the back of her neck to support the block, she darted close enough be chest to chest as his right fist missed its mark. She drove the heel of palm under his chin hard before punching him in the throat. As he struggled for breath, she grabbed hold of his punching arm and the back of his neck and drove her knee into his stomach twice before pushing them apart.

Breathing hard, Angela searched for the other man and found him trying to rouse his companion. _Good, stay out of this. I have enough to deal with._ Heart trying to beat out of her chest, she approached Nayef again.

He was a bit more wary this time and used his height to his advantage, throwing long jabs at her. Anxious to put him down quickly, she sent a low kick to his leading knee and then another and another until he started to back away. She pressed forward, keeping her kicks low. When he bent over to try to block her attacks, she lunged forward and locked her fingers behind the back of his neck and began driving her knee into his face. Just as she finally made solid contact, Angela felt large hands grab her by the shoulders and throw her away from Nayef.

* * *

 _Hair a shade grayer, Ana Amari stood in front of the doctor. "While the techniques we've been teaching you are meant to end confrontations before they get out of hand, you may find yourself taken by surprise. Today we'll be focusing on escaping various choke holds."_

 _Angela rolled her shoulders and nodded. With more than a dozen missions under her belt now, her fear wasn't of accidentally hurting her sparring partner anymore, but letting her personal frustrations with Ana affect her training. Now was not the time to let her anger about the older woman's constant pleas to weaponize her research or the captain's attempts at micromanaging sixteen year old Fareeha's life cloud her judgement. With Fareeha off at school and Reyes on a mission, it would just be the two of them . . . for two hours . . . "Where do we start?" she asked anxious to finish the lesson as soon as possible._

* * *

Angela slammed into the wall behind her and felt the air leave her lungs. Through teary eyes, she watched the other man catch Nayef as he collapsed forward to the ground. The man lowered his friend and rounded on the doctor. _Shit._

Still dazed, Angela was a step too slow to avoid his reach and quickly found his hands pressing into her neck. Airway blocked, buzzing filled her ears again for the third time that day.

Feeling his hot breath on her face, she knew he was too close to hit his. She forced her chin as close to her collarbone as possible to weaken his grip and dropped her right hand from his wrist to slap at his groin with an open palm. He grunted in pain, but kept his grip firm until she struck again and closed her hand around him and twisted. He howled and tried to headbutt her, but hit the crown of her head with his forehead, leaving him more dazed than the doctor.

Feeling his grip loosen, Angela tried to break the choke. Left hand still vise-like on his right wrist, she reached between them and grabbed his right elbow and pulled it between them and up. His hold broke as his right shoulder was forced down as his elbow rose, but before the doctor could force him to the ground, he stuck her in the side with his left, weakening her grip enough for him to escape.

* * *

 _"You are a small woman - tiny when compared to the average soldier," Ana pointed out somewhat needlessly. "You will not be able to match your attacker's strength or even their endurance. You need to make up for that with intelligence, decisiveness, and patience. Escaping a hold is only the first step. Combine it with what you've learned so far and take down your attacker in five strikes or less."_

 _Red-faced from the captain choking her, Angela found herself looking forward to an excuse to take a swing at the older woman._

* * *

Both panting for breath, the two stared each other down. _I can't keep this up_ , Angela realized. _If I don't end this soon, he'll wear me down until I have nothing left._

*You crazy bitch,* the man spat in Arabic as he brought his hands up.

*Go to hell, asshole,* Angela panted mirroring him.

They shuffled toward each other and waited for the other to make the first move. Angela took half a step forward and quickly shuffled back a full step to provoke the man's jab. He growled in frustration as his blow met air. At the doctor's lack of retaliation, he became emboldened and stepped toward her throwing more strikes.

Angela let him waste his energy by retreating around the small room, waiting for his form to deteriorate. When his punches became wild from his frustration, she stepped toward him with a block and a palm strike to his face. She pulled her arm back again to punch his throat, but his chin lowered just was she was about to make contact. Her third and fourth knuckle collided with the hard bone of his jaw, causing the metacarpals in her right hand to break on impact.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she reeled back clutching her hand.

Though stunned from a solid hit to the jaw, the man was coherent enough to know he had a chance to end the fight. He stumbled after her, throwing a wild punch Angela wasn't ready for. It connected with her cheek and nose, sending her into the comforting embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

"This is it," Dr. Muller said as they pulled up to the imposing building. "One of Angela's lawyers should already be here."

"One of?" Saleh asked. "How many does Dr. Ziegler have?"

The doctor barked a short laugh. "I have no idea. I know that she has an entire law firm on retainer just for patent infringement cases. Her technology has made her one of the wealthiest women in the world - she has a lot of people working for her."

"Let's go get some answers," Faheera said darkly as she led the way to the building.

* * *

 _Oh, fuck_ , Angela thought painfully. The cold concrete floor beneath her face helped quicken her transition back to consciousness. She cracked open her eyes and saw her attacker sitting in her chair holding his head. _I must not have been out for very long if he's still reeling from that punch . . . speaking of which-_ She groaned painfully as she tried to use her right hand to push herself up.

*What the fuck?* the man said as he looked over.

Angela rolled onto her elbows and spat a mouth full of blood. *Just stay away from me,* she groaned.

He stood and slowly approached her. *You should have just stayed down.*

*You should have left me alone,* she countered as she pushed herself to her knees and used the wall behind her to stand.

*How the fuck are you conscious?* he asked incredulously.

Angela managed to crack a small smile. *Nanobots, I did perfect them,* she said before lunging forward. Her form was terrible, but her opponent was dazed. She landed a kick to the groin before grabbing the back of his head and kneeing whatever part of him she could. He countered by pushing forward quickly and pinning her to the wall with his head in her chest.

Kneeing became impossible as the air was forced from her lungs again. She clawed at his head before her concussion-addled mind realized the back of his neck was exposed. Trying to ignore the blows he was sending to her ribs, she drove her elbow and forearm down onto his neck again and again. _Fuck! Just go down already!_

Another solid kick to the groin halted his attack long enough for Angela to push him back. With new room to move, she swung her elbow into the side of his head. His face jerked to the side before leading his body to the floor.

* * *

"Sir, I'm not leaving until someone tracks down my client," a smartly dressed man said to the officer manning the front dress.

"We are doing everything in our power to locate her, but as I said earlier, we have no record of Dr. Ziegler being booked here."

"That's convenient, especially after the acting king's son attacked her," Lars said as he approached. "This is beginning to feel like a coverup."

"Gentlemen, please take a seat," he said tiredly. "I have an officer checking all of the cells and interrogation rooms as we speak."

* * *

Quick, painful breaths racked the doctor's bruised body as she stared at the unconscious man at her feet. _I - I did it. I stopped - I - I-_

Her already rapid breathing accelerated, leaving her groping for a solid surface to ground herself. _I was just attacked. They tried - they tried-_

The wall behind her allowed Angela to lean back and slide down to the floor. The doctor's bruised ribs screamed in protest as her breathing continued to speed out of control. _I need to - I need to calm- deep breaths- slow down-_

Too familiar buzzing returned as her vision began to narrow. _No, deep breaths. Slow, deep breaths. . . I wish Fareeha was here . . ._ The captain's easy grin floated into mind. _Fareeha is so calming . . . so strong . . . so beautiful. . ._

Her racing heart slowed as her breathing returned closer to normal as she thought of the kiss they shared less than eight hours ago. _I might be beyond 'probably' in love with her_ , Angela admitted to herself. She studied her ruined hand for a moment before groaning in frustration. _I need to figure out what's going on._

Moving slowly because of her injuries, she approached Nayef's still form and gave it an experimental kick. When he didn't move, she began searching his pockets.

 _What?_ she thought as she stared at a handful of foil wrapped prophylactics. A chill ran down her spine as she realized what the man had intended for her. _I shouldn't be surprised, but . . . seriously? In a police interrogation room? That's a level of corruption I didn't anticipate._

Tossing the little squares away, she found his phone in his back right pocket. _And I need a fingerprint to unlock it . . . easy enough._ Pushing aside an urge to break the man's fingers after unlocking the phone, Angela moved away from the unconscious man and sat below the one-way mirror.

 _Let's see who you were talking to last._ Texts to an "Abbas" demanding access to the doctor seemed like a good lead. She took screenshots of the messages and sent them to the law firm in Switzerland. A small smile found its way to her face as she typed out a message in swiss-german: _Hi, it's Angela Ziegler. These are from the gentleman who attacked me on the plane and again in the police station. I'll see what other interesting information I can find on his phone._

She sent a few more screenshots from various conversations and switched to his social media apps. _You have quite the following, Nayef,_ she thought as she scanned his blog. _And you certainly seem like a womanizer._ Pictures of young women practically hanging off of him adorned most of his albums. _Let's post something a little different. . ._

* * *

*What _the_ _hell?_ *

Fareeha looked over to the swiss lawyer. She'd heard Angela mutter the same phase enough times to get the gist of its meaning. "What is it?"

"Dr. Ziegler has contacted the firm," he said quickly, "but says she's been attacked while at the police station and has access to her attacker's phone."

Red-hot anger flared in the captain's chest. "Someone is lying to us."

"It would appear so, and someone by the name of Abbas allowed the attack to happen." He showed the screen to the doctors and the soldiers, Nayef's conversation with Abbas on display.

"Let's have another conversation with the officer at the front desk," Lars said darkly.

* * *

 _I look like hell,_ Angela thought as she stared at her reflection. _And my nose is broken. Fantastic._ She set the phone down and tentatively felt the bridge of her nose. _Damn my vanity._ She quickly gripped her nose and reset it with a cry of pain. *Fuck, fuck, fuck! At least I got it right the first time,* she groaned as she wiped away her tears. She pulled off the thin long sleeved shirt she wore and used it to staunch the bleeding, leaving her in a camisole.

 _Okay, nose is straight, I'm covered in my own blood, and my face is quickly swelling to a point that I'll soon be unrecognizable. Let's take some pictures._

Five minutes later the post was uploaded to Nayef's blog and linked to hers, International Medical's, University Hospital's, and (because she was feeling particularly rash) the Swiss president's. _If this doesn't get people's attention, I don't know what will. Now let's see if we can get an officer in here._

She opened the messaging app and found Abbas: _Hurry up and open the door._

* * *

"Boss, your guy doesn't seem to be able to follow through," Sombra said as she piped up from her corner of the command center.

Ogundimu stood and approached the hacker. "What now?"

"See for yourself," she said enlarging the blog post.

" _My name is Angela Ziegler and I have been attacked by Nayef al Saud at the Riyadh police station where I'm currently being held for protecting myself against Mr. al Saud earlier on a flight. He and two others entered-_ " He stopped reading aloud and stared at the picture of the doctor. Eyes and left cheek bruised, covered in blood, her glare into the photo emanated quiet fury. "This will complicate things."

"You think?" Sombra said flippantly. "I guess Gabe was right - she knows how to protect herself. We should have just abducted her after her flight."

"Hindsight is always 20/20. I need to have a conversation with the acting king."

"Better you than me," she muttered to herself before calling Dr. O'Deorain.

" _I'm working._ "

"I know, doc. I just thought you'd like an update on the situation," Sombra cooed.

"I've seen the post," she said shortly.

"Oh, good. Any thoughts? Lingering feelings for your former colleague?"

"Good bye, Sombra."

The hacker sighed and rolled her eyes as the line went dead. "So touchy."

* * *

 _Well what do you know - Abbas is an officer after all,_ Angela thought as she watched the door to the interrogation room open. The man poked his head in and spotted the unconscious men on the floor and rushed in to check on them. _Such concern for attempted rapists. He must be paid well,_ she thought as she live streamed the situation to Nayef's blog.

The officer began calling in a medic before he spotted Angela sitting against the wall. She smiled and flashed a victory signed with her left hand as she continued filming.

The man froze for a moment before continuing to give orders to the medic over his radio. "You," he said shortly to the doctor, "what happened here?"

"Officer Abbas?" she asked roughly - her nose was still bleeding relentlessly.

"What happened here?" he asked again.

"Mr. al Saud and his friends entered this room with the intent to assault me," she explained. "I was not willing to consent to their intentions and defended myself - though I suppose they were somewhat successful," she admitted pointing to her bruised face with her broken hand.

He frowned in disbelief for a moment before moving onto Nayef's companions. _I want my lawyer, I want a bag of ice, and I want my damn girlfriend to come here and tell me everything will be okay!_

* * *

"So where is she?" the lawyer said shortly after the officer at the desk read the blog post.

"There's no proof this real. She could be anywhere-"

"Listen here, you _jackass-_ " Lars started.

"Sir," Amari interrupted evenly, "Dr. Ziegler will be livid if you get yourself arrested."

The Swiss doctor shook his head in disgust and stomped back to his seat.

"If she isn't logged in then maybe check if anyone has requested medical assistance," the captain said calmly. "Someone is concealing Dr. Ziegler's arrest, but they will need help dealing with the injured."

The man rolled his eyes as he checked before suddenly freezing. "Just a moment."

* * *

Angela watched the medics load the unconscious men onto gurneys impassively, Nayef's phone still documenting everything. The pain radiating from every part of her body prevented her from feeling even an iota of sympathy for them. _And what will you do with me now that the plan has gone awry?_

"Ma'am, how are you doing? What hurts?" a young man asked as he knelt beside her.

Angela chuckled darkly, "What doesn't? I apologize, this isn't your fault. I would like a bag of ice and to speak to my lawyer who I'm sure has been harassing whoever is manning your front desk for several hours. I do not require medical treatment otherwise."

The medic looked at her skeptically, "Are you sure?"

"Officer, my name is Angela Ziegler and I am the doctor that developed the nanobots in that syringe you have in your hand," she said patiently. "I am completely sure."

"Oh." He quickly put the epipen-like device back in his bag and offered his hand. "Let's get you off the floor at least." With his help, she stood slowly and painfully. "I'll see about the lawyer and the ice."

"Thank you," she said softly as she sat in the chair she had thrown across the room several minutes ago. _If my patient has suffered needlessly through all of this, heads may very well roll . . . literally._

* * *

The medic practically ran down the hall to the breakroom. _Dr. Angela-fucking-Ziegler is in our station! And she had the shit beat out of her! Oh, fuck! We are so fired- What the hell are we going to do? Who let those bastards into her interrogation room?_ He shoved the back under the ice machine and waited impatiently. _We're dead, I'm dead. Fuck!_

He took off in a sprint back down the hall. He cut-off Abbas at the door, *Excuse me, sir.* He didn't wait for a reply as he threw himself into the room. "Here you go, ma'am. I'll see to your other request."

"Thank you," she said gratefully. Even with half her face swollen, her smile was still disarming.

He was about to leave when Abbas stopped him. *Have you given her medical assistance yet?*

*She declined,* he said nervously.

*Give me your bag.*

*But she literally developed the technology-*

*The bag,* he said shortly with a glare.

*Yes, sir,* he said quietly as he handed the messanger bag over. He shot the woman an apologetic look before hurrying from the room. _I need to find that lawyer!_

* * *

"I declined medical treatment," Angela said firmly as the officer placed the bag on the table in front of her and began searching through it.

He glared at her and continued until he found the syringe the medic had before. "You've obviously suffered a concussion and aren't able to make medical decisions on your own."

Angela slowly stood and backed away, leaving the phone on her chair. "I know that you let those three men into this room knowing full well what they were planning on doing. I know that there is something going on to keep me from treating my patient. I just don't know how deep into all of this you are."

"Sit back down," he said as he rounded the table.

* * *

The medic burst through the waiting room door and shouted, "Lawyer for Ziegler?!"

"Yes?" a blond man said as he stood.

"Come with me," he said tightly. _I'm so fired, I'm probably going to be dead by the end of the day._ He left the door open for the man and watched in surprise as a small mob filed behind him. _I might as well go out in a blaze of glory._

"Where is she?" the lawyer asked shortly.

"In the last interrogation room," he said nervously. "I don't know why they put her back there when there isn't anyone in the other rooms."

"Someone didn't want her found," the old man said darkly.

"She's in rough shape and I'm worried my superior might be involved somehow," he admitted. "Dr. Ziegler is a hero - she doesn't deserve what's happened to her."

"You're a good man," the lone woman in the group said as they neared the room.

"I'm a dead man," he said hopelessly. "What is he _doing?_ " Through the one-way mirror, they saw Ziegler struggle against Abbas as he forced her face-first against the table in the room. " _No, what are you doing?!_ " he asked in a panic as he opened the door.

" _Abbas!_ " he shouted as he and the woman rushed the officer, pulling him off the struggling doctor. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'll have your badge for this, boy!" he roared as he struggled against the two pinning him to the wall.

"She declined medical treatment, sir! You had no right-"

"She was concussed and didn't know what she was saying!"

"She was perfectly coherent when I spoke to her!" he spat angrily. _I'm definitely a dead man._ "Just go. I'll handle things from here."

Abbas stared at him lividly, but stopped struggling and nodded. "Fine. Have it your way."

He and the woman let up and allowed him to leave the room, glaring at everyone as he went. _Do I have a will? I should have a will._

* * *

Fareeha was beyond furious. The only thing keeping her from following the bastard and beating him senseless was knowing she needed to protect Angela, and giving out revenge beatings didn't fit into her job description.

Angela was currently enclosed in the arms of Lars, who was muttering softly to her in swiss-german. The blonde's whole body trembled as she tried to regain some semblance of control.

She resisted the urge to pull the woman into her arms and instead spoke to the medic. "How quickly can we get out of here?"

"Just as soon as I finish this paperwork," he muttered as he typed away furiously at his tablet. He paused and looked up at her. "I know I have no right asking anything from any of you, but wherever you're going, please take me with you. You saw how Abbas looked at me. I legitimately fear for my life."

"We're heading for the Royal Hospital," Lars said calmly. "The royal guard has taken over the wing we will be occupying. You should be safe there."

"Thank you," the medic said gratefully before continuing with his paperwork.

Dr. Ziegler gently broke away from her colleague and everyone finally had a chance to observe the scope of the damage. "It's pretty bad, I know," she tried to joke weakly.

"Yeah," Fareeha said softly, "but you pull off injured badass pretty well."

Angela looked away with an embarrassed smile and retrieved a phone from under the table. "This has been recording and streaming to Nayef's blog since that officer first entered the room."

The lawyer took it from her and stopped the recording. "Are all of the pictures and contacts you made deleted from this?"

The doctor nodded as she sat.

"We'll leave this here. I think the world is fully aware of the situation now."

"Okay, paperwork is done," the young officer said nervously. "I'll see if I can track down your belongings."

"Saleh, Tariq, go with him and make sure no one stops him," Amari ordered. The men nodded and followed.

Angela's lawyer pulled out his own phone and called his firm. Lars called the head of surgery at the Royal Hospital to update him. Angela slumped lower in her chair and groaned tiredly.

"How are you doing, Ange?" Fareeha asked, resting her hand on the doctor's shoulder.

She leaned into the touch unconsciously. "Exhausted, aching all over, but I've been worse. Still not fond of the feeling, though."

"I can't offer much, except maybe a hug?"

Angela chuckled softly, "If I take you up on that, I'll start crying and won't be able to stop."

"I think after what you've been through, you deserve a good cry."

She hummed in agreement, "But it will only complicate things. For now, your company is enough," she muttered as she squeezed the captain's hand.

The door opened and the medic poked his head in, "Let's go, people."

* * *

Fareeha kept her hand on the small of the doctor's back through the station to the SUV, making sure to throw the officer at the front desk a scowl. Once in the vehicle, the doctor began to tremble again. "Are you okay?"

Angela didn't respond, but slumped forward in the seat as her breathing quickened.

"Panic attack," Lars muttered from the seat in front of them. "She needs to be grounded. You," he said to Saleh to the left of Angela, "grab hold of her left hand. Amari, rub her back or her arms." He turned completely in his seat and began to speak slowly in swiss-german.

The trembling doctor nodded as tears poured down her face. Fareeha was left feeling hopelessly useless as Angela's pained breathing hitched with every attempt to slow. She met Saleh's worried eyes as he flinched at the doctor's grip on his hand. "We're here, Ange. We'll keep you safe," Faheera said gently.

"That's right, slow and steady," Lars said calmly as his younger colleague began to control her breathing. "You're doing well, Angie."

As the panicked breathing subsided, Angela leaned back against the seat bonelessly. "I'm so tired," she sobbed quietly.

"I know, Angie," he said soothingly, "but you need to stay awake. We'll be at the hospital soon."

"We've got you, doc," Faheera cooed as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

Angela leaned into her embrace and continued to let the tears fall.

* * *

A/N: Battle Mercy kicking ass is my favorite Mercy, but she's still human. The next chapter with be focused more on Fareeha supporting the doctor.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Part 3: Protect your healer from herself

A/N: Fareeha tries not to check our her best friend, and Angela tries to remember she's human.

* * *

 _Tap. Tap. Ta-scuff. Tap. Tap. . . Tap . . .Tap._

Two sets of boots echoed through the corridor as the captain escorted the weary doctor down the hall. Hand on the small of Angela's back, Fareeha was ever mindful of any sway in her friend's gate as the traversed the dimly lit corridor.

* * *

 _"So you've confirmed the presence of nanobots?" Angela asked tiredly as Dr. Muller examined the bruising on her left side._

 _"Based on the tip you gave your colleague, we started looking for them specifically," Dr. Farzi explained. "A biopsy of the king's liver confirmed it, but we don't have the equipment to remove them."_

 _Fareeha watched from across the room, trying not to cringe at the collage of blues, blacks, and browns the older doctor gently prodded at on Angela's side._

 _"Most hospitals have no need to recall nanobots when they're hard-light and self-limiting," Angela acknowledged. "I should be able to-" She hissed in pain._

 _"Cracked fourth rib on the left side," Lars said apologetically._

 _"I should be able to replicate the recall device we use for research with what the hospital has to administer the tech," she said tightly. She batted away Lars' careful hands and lowered her camisole. "Where-"_

 _"No," the older man stated firmly. "We aren't through yet."_

 _Angela glared at him, "I have a concussion and a cracked rib - the king is on his deathbed! Testing can wait until we get the source of problem from the patient!"_

 _"Legally, I can't allow you to assist in any way until you've been properly treated for your injuries," Dr. Farzi said gently. "The sooner Dr. Muller completes his exam, the sooner we can focus on the king."_

 _She opened her mouth to argue, but she shook her head and let her clenched fist fall. "And what will the treatment be? Two doses of three hundred milligrams of nanobots and eight hours of rest? The king doesn't have that kind of time," she finished exhaustedly._

 _"No, he doesn't, but we have a responsibility to ALL of our patients," Mohamed said patiently. "Including those trying to save lives."_

 _"So . . . what then?" Angela asked as she raised her shirt again for Lars to finish his examination._

 _"Once we know the extent of your injures, we can better weigh the risks of allowing you to aid in removing the patient's nanobots."_

 _She nodded stiffly and dropped her eyes to the floor._

* * *

Fareeha held open the door to the locker room for the doctor and followed her in. Angela glanced around the tiled space and made a beeline for the shower stalls. The captain followed carrying the doctor's belongings.

* * *

 _"What you're doing to the Freyja is reversible, correct?"_

 _Angela paused where she was knelt at the back the instrument and bit her lip. She locked eyes with Lars, "Could you call the manufacturer?"_

 _He nodded with a chuckle, "Mohamed, that's code for 'No,' but she will ensure it's replaced at no cost to the hospital."_

 _"Your facility has four more, right?" she asked as she spliced together a set of wires._

 _"Yes, but that's a multi-million euro instrument you're irreversibly altering," he said uneasily._

 _"Which is built by a company I have fifty-one percent ownership of," she said calmly. "You will receive a replacement at no cost, you have my word. I did provide the technology to create it, after all."_

 _Fareeha smiled at the ease at which the doctor worked. Finally cleared for light work, but not direct patient care, the doctor perked up considerably and sprang into action. The captain had yet to discern if Angela's smirk and bravado were sincere or simply another mask to hide how shaken she still was._

 _"Okay, that should do it for the hardware," Angela muttered as she stood stiffly with a groan. She moved to the laptop interfaced to the instrument and began examining the code it operated with. "This will take some time. Would it be possible to get a coffee?"_

 _Mohamed worked his jaw anxiously, as if he still wasn't at all comfortable with this whole process, but nodded and left._

 _"Do you suppose he'll ever invite us back?" Lars asked as he finished his call._

 _"No, and I sincerely hope I never have reason to return," Angela said softly before beginning to write new lines of code._

* * *

Angela took her bag and disappeared behind the curtain. It didn't take long before the captain heard a frustrated hiss.

"Are you okay?" Fareeha asked.

"Yes, fine. It's just difficult to remove my shirt," the doctor admitted.

"Would you like help?"

"So forward of you to ask," she tried to laugh, but in the echoey space the joke sounded forced. " _Verdammt_ , yes, I would like help."

Pushing aside the plastic sheet, Fareeha found the doctor pouting in frustration. "It's okay to ask for help, you know?"

Angela sighed shallowly and shook her head, "I can repurpose one of the most complex instruments in this building, but I can't even remove my own shirt."

Fareeha smile softly, "Well, it's a good thing I'm here." She lifted the camisole over the doctor's head and carefully moved it down her arms. "What about your boots?"

"My boots?" Angela asked as she tried to bend down, but groaned.

"Stop, I've got it," Fareeha said patiently as she knelt on the floor. The doctor remained silent as she was helped out of her footwear. "Okay, what about your bra?"

"I should be able-" she bit her lip as her left hand made it to her lower back before stopping. " _Verdammt!_ "

"Turn around," she chuckled.

Angela let her shoulders slump in defeat and turned.

"I am here to help."

"You're here to protect me," Angela mumbled.

"And right now, you need protection from yourself," Fareeha countered. She undid the clasp and tried not to think about how intimate the whole situation was. "Anything else?"

"If I can't handle undoing my trousers then I may be more injured than I originally thought," she whispered.

"Then I'll be just outside if you need me." Fareeha took a deep breath once the curtain slid shut. _She needs you as friend right now. Keep it together._ She leaned against the row of sinks across from the showers as the steam from the doctor's shower began to fill the room.

Almost immediately, Angela's soft cursing echoed against the tile. "I can't . . . I can't wash my hair," she admitted dejectedly.

 _Oh, shit._ "Okay, I can help, if you'd like."

Almost inaudibly, "Please."

 _Okay, Amari, don't you dare peak at anything. Just help her with her hair and leave._ "Okay, I'm on the other side of the curtain."

The doctor pulled open the plastic with an arm over her chest, staring at the floor. "Here," she said handing her a travel-size bottle before turning.

"Let me know if I'm too rough," the captain said as she began to work the soap into her wet hair. Before long, Angela's clenched shoulders relaxed and Fareeha could have sworn she heard a soft sigh of contentment. "So what's plan after this?" she asked more to distract herself than anything.

"I need to sift through the code of the nanobots we found in the king," she muttered over the sound of the water.

"No time to rest or heal?"

"We need to know who tried to assassinate him and the best way to do that is by going through the code," Angela said. "There are maybe a dozen people in the world who know enough about my research to be able to alter my code to cause this sort of targeted harm. And I . . . I'm still worried I won't be allowed out of the country. If they're going to arrest me again, I want to make sure my injuries are still there for the world to see if they do."

"So you're dead-set on being in pain for the rest of the night." Fareeha gently pushed the doctor's hands down as she tried to raise them to rinse her hair, "I've got it."

"You'll get wet," she warned.

"There are hairdryers by the sinks," she said with a chuckle. "Are you sure you can't at least get a few hours rest before working?"

Angela was silent long enough that Fareeha thought she hadn't heard her. "I hate feeling so _useless,_ " she admitted quietly. "I can't perform the surgery, I can't even take care of myself! I came all this way, I need to do _something._ "

"But you did," she reminded her gently. "Without you, they never would have been able to remove the nanobots. Without that, they wouldn't be able to do the surgery at all."

"I guess," Angela admitted reluctantly.

Fareeha rolled her eyes and smiled, "I know this might be hard to hear, but you aren't a superhero, Ange. You can't always do everything. Only most of the time."

The doctor laughed softly. "I suppose you're right." She turned and faced the captain. "Thank you for your help."

"Sure," she said, trying desperately to keep her eyes on the doctor's face. "Anything else you need help with?"

"I think I should be fine," she said with a small grin. "This isn't exactly how I pictured you seeing me naked for the first time though."

"I haven't-" _Wait a minute - does she mean. . ._

"I'm kidding, Fareeha. I trust you. Breathe."

 _This woman will be the death of me._ The captain closed her eyes and smiled, "I'm just going to dry my shirt before I embarrass myself anymore."

* * *

"Hey Doc, time for your mandatory break."

Angela looked up from her laptop to see Tariq standing beside her chair. "I suppose I could use more coffee."

"The captain gave me orders to ensure you also eat something," he said with a grin.

"Of course she did." The doctor stood slowly and led the way to the breakroom. "Is Fareeha sleeping?"

"Hopefully," he said. "She's not allowed to be as stubborn as you when she's on the job. Saleh and I both got a few hours of rest, so she has to at least try, too."

"I'll rest when the coffee stops working," Angela chuckled as she refilled her mug.

"Fine, but you have to eat everything I'm putting on your plate before you can leave."

The doctor turned to see the soldier piling a mountain of rice and meat from the hospital's crockpot onto a plate. " _Oh, come on!_ I don't even think you could finish that!"

"I could, too! But this is for you and I know you haven't had any real food in about six hours so you should be starving by now," he said as he placed the plate on a table.

Angela glared in mock-annoyance before dropping carefully into her chair. "I'll eat as much as I can, but I'm not going to finish this."

"We'll see." He let her take a few bites. "How're you doing, Doc?"

She chewed her food slowly before finally deciding on a simple, "Fine."

Tariq frowned theatrically. "Wait, I know this one - when a woman says she's _fine_ , it really means something's wrong."

"I can't imagine what," she muttered as she took another bite.

"You want to vent?"

"No." _I'm definitely not ready to deal with any of this yet._

"Okay," Tariq said as he sipped his coffee. "So you and Amari, huh?"

Angela nearly dropped her fork. " _Really?_ "

He looked apologetic, "Shoot, are things not cool between you two?"

"There fine, it's just-" Angela struggled to explain herself. "I don't _do_ relationships. I don't have the time to devote to one, but . . . if I was ever going to try to have one, it'd be with her. I just don't know if I can do it. I don't want to hurt her either."

"Well that's awfully noble of you, Doc," he said with a smile. "But you have to remember that people have been doing long distance relationships since forever. You aren't the first person to be in this predicament."

"I know, but I- She's pretty much my only friend outside of my coworkers. I don't want to mess this up and lose her," she admitted.

The soldier folded his hands in front of himself and tried to remain patient. "Is doing nothing going to prevent you from losing her?"

Angela looked up from the food she was poking and frowned. "No, to be honest, I did try pushing her towards other relationships just so I wouldn't be the one to hurt her. I figured I could be happy knowing that she was happy with someone else."

"Wooow. . . . Just, _wow_ ," he said before pinching the bridge of his nose. Tariq leaned back in his chair and gathered his thoughts before leaning forward again. "Okay, first off: stop being a bloody martyr. Martyrs are great for books and movies, but are shit in real life. Everyone around a martyr just wants to grab them by the shirt and shake sense into them. Secondly: people get hurt all the time. It happens, we get over it. Thirdly: just give it a try. I think you'll find it's easier than it looks. Sure the distance sucks, but that just makes the time you have together that much sweeter. Fourthly - is that a word, we'll say it's a word - just go be happy, Doc! You've spent your entire life helping others, you deserve to have someone to come home to. . . And I just kind of assume two attractive women like you two would have a very good time together - not that I've thought about it or anything."

Angela kicked him under the table before smiling, "Of course not."

"Just give it some thought, not that last bit, but the other stuff."

She nodded pensively, "I will."

* * *

 _Fourteen hours and three synthetic organs later, it looks like the king is going to make it_ , Fareeha thought as she watched the the surgeons finish closing the incisions. _Hopefully that means I can get Angela to finally rest._

Said doctor was still pouring over endless lines of code, having consumed enough coffee to kill a lesser person. Bruised eyes squinted at the screen as she highlighted a sizeable chunk of text.

"Ange, it looks like they're finishing up in there. Could we think about calling it a night . . . or early morning actually?" Fareeha asked as she placed her hands on the doctor's shoulders.

Angela hummed tiredly, but continued staring at her screen.

"Ange?"

"Yeah?"

"It's time to take a break."

"Oh, I do need more coffee," she mumbled as she finally pushed herself away from the desk.

"No more coffee, Doc. It's time to sleep," the captain said gently.

"But I'm not done yet," she argued. "There's still so much to go through-"

"And it will still be there after you've rested."

The doctor sighed before looking up to watch her colleagues in the next room. "Just let me update them first."

Fareeha arched an eyebrow, but nodded. It didn't take long before the doctors finished their work and exited the room as nurses finished cleaning up the patient.

"Well, that could have gone worse," Lars admitted tiredly. "I'm surprised to see you up, Angie."

"I was just trying to convince her to call it a night," the captain said with a chuckle.

"I'm fine," Angela muttered in a huff. "I just thought I could update both of you before-"

"To be honest, I just want to see a bed," her colleague said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I would like to know what you've found," Mohamed said frowning at the other surgeon. "Perhaps in the courtyard - I could use some fresh air."

"Fine, I suppose I'm a bit curious," Lars mumbled grumpily.

Once outside, Angela launched into a technical jargon filled explanation that Fareeha quickly realized no one followed.

"Dumb it down, Angie. We've had a long day," Dr. Muller pleaded.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I guess without going into why, I think I know who programmed the nanobots. She was a former Overwatch colleague who is now the head of genetics research at the Oasis institute in Iraq."

"Who and why?" Dr Farzi asked as he sat on a bench near a water feature.

"Dr. Moira O'Deorain and I can't say specifically why," Angela admitted as she sat across from him on the edge of the fountain. "But she was expelled from Overwatch because of her ties to the terrorist group Talon. I suspect she relies on those ties still."

"So, a geneticist within one of the most respected research institutes in the world helped a terrorist organisation attempt to assassinate the king of Saudi Arabia," Lars said with a confused look. "What motive could she or the organisation have?"

Angela shrugged. "Talon funded much of her more . . . controversial experiments. She owes them for that. As for why Talon would want the king gone . . . perhaps they think they can find sympathizers here. No one really knows what their motives are. They just seem to thrive on chaos and unrest."

"They certainly don't seem to be focused on a specific part of the world," Fareeha chimed in. "They're active on nearly every continent, but don't have a firm foothold anywhere yet."

"Fantastic," Mohamed grumbled sarcastically. "And I don't suppose there's anything concrete we can use to confront Dr. O'Deorain?"

She shook her head. "No, all of this is speculation, but I don't make these accusations lightly."

"Well, that's something to think about," Lars said with a yawn. "I think we need to sleep on this. Angie, you'll have the on-call room on this floor. Mohamed and I will be in the one on the floor above."

"Okay," she said tentatively. "I'm going to stay out here a little longer to clear my head."

Lars frowned and stared at the younger doctor until she wilted and pulled out her pack of cigarettes. "I see." He turned on his phone and saw nearly a dozen messages from Angela's lawyer. "While you out here _clearing your mind_ , perhaps you can check your messages. Your people are trying to get to you through me. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't," she muttered staring at the ground.

Fareeha watched the doctors leave as Angela took her first pull. "I'm guessing he doesn't approve of your new habit."

"No, he was my mentor until I surpassed him and became head of surgery," she mumbled. "He still likes to look out for me after all of these years." She frowned at her glowing screen and sighed. "No charges for me or the men who attacked me . . . yet. My lawyer seems to think I should release a statement."

"Maybe it should wait until morning."

Angela shook her head. "Once I go to sleep, I don't intend on waking up anytime soon. Better to get it done now." She flipped her phone over and activated the tiny camera-carrying drone. Roughly the size of a house fly, the small robot hovered in front of the doctor expectantly. Looking at her lit cigarette, she shrugged. "You and Lars were to people I was most worried about finding out about this. I suppose this will give me reason to quit."

Fareeha smile softly as the blonde began to speak.

" _Guten morgen_ , it's been a while since I've posted an update," she said with a tired smile. "I think last time I was in Afghanistan two months ago. I've since been to India to help with the monsoon, but more recently, I've been called to Saudi Arabia. There are a few videos-"

Fareeha rolled her eyes - _a few_ may be the understatement of the year.

"-of an altercation I was part of at the airport. There have been some questions about why I was in handcuffs and who the men were that were escorting me." She paused to take another pull. "Ah, yes. I suppose my terrible secret is out also," she muttered as she gestured to the cigarette. "I'll have to quit now that the world knows. But I digress, I was arrested for an altercation aboard my flight from New Delhi to Riyadh. I was attacked by the son of the acting king and fought him off, but that prompted a visit with the secret police once we landed. Nearly the entire encounter was document from my understanding so I'll skip to arriving at the police station."

The captain wanted to sit beside her and wrap her arm around the doctor for support, but settled for sitting across from her.

"I'm not sure how long I sat in an interrogation room before my attacker and his companions from the plane entered the room without an officer." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before taking a drag. "They tried to surround me and presumably assault me, but fortunately I was able to fight them off again. After that was the post I made to Mr. al Saud's blog and my eventual release from custody."

 _You're doing great, Ange. Almost done._

"Due to confidentiality reasons, I can't divulge who my patient is or their status, but I can confirm I was requested to come here for work. This wasn't an ill-fated vacation," she said with a small laugh. "I have not been charged with a crime, but neither have my attackers. I'm not entirely sure if I'll be allowed to leave the country, but until I do I intend to allow my injures to heal naturally."

 _In other words, you'll be miserable until we leave._

"The worst of those injuries include a concussion, two broken fingers, a broken nose, and a cracked rib. I'm used to getting shot and dealing with blood loss, but this is a bit of a new experience for me. I haven't decided which I prefer," she chuckled weakly.

 _Alright Ange, give up on the humor and wrap it up._

Angela inhaled from the cigarette one last time. "It will be a few days before I can go through all of the _one hundred sixty-eight thousand three hundred twenty-four_ new messages on my blog, but I'd like to thank everyone for their well-wishes and concern. Hopefully my next update will be back home in Switzerland. Stay safe and thanks for watching."

Fareeha watched the little drone land on Angela's outstretched hand before she secured it to the back of her phone again. "All set?"

She nodded as she typed. "I just need to send it to the law firm and . . . done."

Two sets of footsteps echoed loudly as they navigated the halls to the on-call room. Fareeha kept her arm around the doctor's shoulders as she shuffled along tiredly.

"This looks familiar," Angela chuckled weakly when they arrived. Three sets of bunk beds lined the walls of the small room.

"Do you spend a lot of time in rooms like this?" Fareeha asked as the doctor picked out a lower bunk.

"When I was younger, yes. I practically lived in one during my residency." She sat down and toed off her shoes. "That feels like a lifetime ago. Even Overwatch feels like someone else's life." She stared at the ground and gripped the edge of the bed. "I don't- I-" she huffed in annoyance. "What happened today . . . I've been shot many times on missions, fatally if not for my nanobots, but this . . . this has gotten under my skin and I- _I hate it!_ " she whispered harshly. "I can't shake the feeling that at any moment they'll be back and-"

"Hey, no one is going to get you while I'm here," Fareeha said gently. "I promise. I won't leave you. They'll have to arrest me too." She sat down next to her and wrapped her in a careful hug.

"I don't want you to get arrested," she stammered brokenly. "I just want to go home!"

"I know, Ange. I know," she cooed as the older woman began to sob.

* * *

 _"I need to speak to Dr. Ziegler."_

 _"I'm sorry, sir, but I've been given orders not to allow anyone into this room."_

 _"The king is asking for her."_

 _"Shit, give me a moment."_

Fareeha prepared herself for Saleh's quiet entry into the darkened room and watched him approach almost comically on tiptoes. "Boss," he whispered, "the king is awake and wants to talk to your girlfriend."

The captain rolled her eyes from her chair beside Angela's bed and nodded. "I'll wake her. Tell them she'll be out in a few minutes.

With the soldier gone, she sighed sadly. _She hasn't gotten nearly enough sleep._ "Angela, I need you to wake up," she said softly as she shook her shoulder.

 _Nothing, okay_. She began to lightly slap the unbruised part of the doctor's cheek. "Ange, wake up."

 _Come, Ange. I'm not gonna go Sleeping Beauty on you. That's kind of rapy._ "Angela. Aaangelaaa, wake up please. Your patient wants to speak with you."

" _Noooooo_ ," she moaned tiredly into her pillow as she tried to roll away from the captain. "Have Lars deal with it."

"He's asking for you," Fareeha said apologetically.

" _Verdammt._ " She groaned painfully as she rolled onto her back and slowly sat up. "I suppose there are downsides to being so well known." The doctor went to rub her eyes but hissed in pain as she touched her bruises. " _Nuttosohn!_ " she groaned.

"Language, Doctor," Fareeha said as she handed her friend a glass of water.

The older woman hummed in annoyance as she took a sip. "How long was I out?"

"Three hours."

" _Verdammt_."

"Are you going to make it or should I tell them to piss off?" the captain asked sincerely.

She shook her head and yawned. "I'm fine. I just need to change . . . and get a cup of coffee."

"I'll let Saleh know."

* * *

Moira felt her left eye twitch in annoyance as she felt another presence in her lab. "To whom do I owe the pleasure this morning?"

Behind her Reyes materialized and slowly walked around her desk. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"If not you, then Sombra," she said shortly. "What can I help you with?"

Reyes looked around the expansive space, Dr. O'Deorain's assistants weren't due for another hour and a half. "You've been keeping up with the Saudi Arabian mission?"

"Of course," she said tensely. "That's why I'm hosting your team after all."

"So you know it's a bust."

"It appears so, yes."

"I'm beginning to think accepting Ogundimu back into our ranks was a mistake," he growled softly.

"Because he ignored your advice? I would recommend allowing him to make at least one more mistake before offing him," Moira muttered in a bored voice.

Reyes chuckled. "I never said I wanted him dead."

"You didn't have to."

"Fair enough." He walked to the window overlooking the man-made lake. "I suppose we'll have to look to another region. At least we have Oasis-"

"Unofficially."

"Right."

"Is this conversation going anywhere, Reyes?" Moira asked as she sipped her tea.

He turned and approached her desk before placing his hands on its surface and leaning toward the doctor. "You didn't by chance convince Ogundimu that this subtle approach was the best option did you?"

"Of course not. I was asked to program the nanobots and that was all," she irately. "This was his decision not mine."

Reyes stared at her intently before nodding. "It's good to know your past relationship with Ziegler isn't clouding your judgement."

"There was no relationship," she said shortly. "Just science and sex. It ended many years ago."

"Good," he said almost cheerfully as he walked toward the door. "She _is_ on my list."

"She's all yours."

"Enjoy the rest of your morning, Doctor," he said as he dissolved into a cloud of nanobots and disappeared.

Moira sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. _The sooner these idiots are gone the better._

* * *

"Someone has warned him about my injures, right?" Angela asked as she stood outside the king's room, sipping her coffee.

"Yes, that's part of the reason why he was so anxious to speak to you," Mohamed said quietly beside her.

"Even though I didn't perform the surgery?"

"Yes."

" _Fantastic._ I suppose we should just get this over with," she muttered as she slowly opened the door.

Fareeha followed the doctors in and felt her jaw almost drop at the decadence of the room. At least four times larger than the average patient room, it was filled with regal maroons and golds - the bedding and the artwork. The king's wife and what she assumed were his son and daughter sat nearest to the monarch.

"Dr. Ziegler!" the man in the bed exclaimed in alarm.

*Good morning, your highness,* Angela chuckled in Arabic. *I must admit, I didn't expect you to wake so soon.*

*All thanks to you, from what I've been told,* he said earnestly.

*You have Drs. Farzi and Muller to thank, not me. I'm afraid I was unable to aid in your surgery.*

*Modest as ever. Dr. Farzi explained what caused my illness and how you removed the wretched nanobots. That and the horror you experienced before setting foot in this hospital.* The king sat up higher in his bed and waved her over. *On behalf of my kingdom, I'd like to apologize for the treatment you've endured and rest assured that those responsible will be held accountable.*

Angela sat on the edge of his bed and allowed him to squeeze her left hand. *To be honest, I simply want to be able to go home at this point. I fear I will not be allowed to leave the country.*

*I will send two of my guard with you on the way to the airport,* he said seriously. *I feel well enough to put my brother back in his place, but Dr. Farzi seems to disagree-*

*Which is understandable,* Angela said soothingly. *You have three new organs in your body. It will take at least twenty-four hours for your body to completely adjust to the change. My technology will speed the healing process along, but you will still need at least some time to recuperate.*

*Very well,* Azid acknowledged. *What of your injuries, Doctor? It looks as if they haven't healed at all.*

She ducked her head in embarrassment. *If I am detained while leaving the country it will be better to have proof of my mistreatment visible.*

*But you must be in pain-*

*I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you, sir,* she muttered quickly. *As long as you recover, then at least this all won't have been for nothing.*

*Then for your sake, I will follow Dr. Farzi's instructions and rest,* he said gently. *Thank you for coming to my aid - I will not forget this. If home is what you desire most then I urge you to take my guard and depart. Surely you have better things to do than watch me sleep.*

Angela chuckled, *If you are sleeping, then I will be as well. But I have to admit, I would sleep better in my own bed.*

*Then it is decided. Go.*

* * *

Fareeha kept her arm around the doctor as the small group made their way through the airport - Saleh ahead, Tariq behind, and the king's guards on either side of the her, Angela, and Lars. Almost immediately after entering the building, people began to gawk and pull out their phones. _What's the royal guard doing here? Is that Dr. Ziegler?_

"Boss, we have reporters ahead," Saleh said as a mob rush toward them.

Angela sighed tiredly, "Let me deal with them."

Fareeha watched protectively as flashing cameras and shouted questions filled the air around them. _Angela shouldn't have to deal with this on top of everything else._

The doctor stepped around Saleh and raised her hands to silence the crowd before, putting a finger to her lips. "Shhhhh."

The questions stopped, but the flashes of cameras continued. "I have a terrible headache," Angela admitted, "so if you all could stop using your flash for a few moments that would be appreciated." She repeated her plea in Arabic to greater success. "Thank you. I am going home. My presence is no longer needed and I have yet to be charged with a crime so I am leaving. I will give another statement after I've had more than a few hours of rest and, frankly, know anything worth mentioning. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to press on."

"You heard the doctor," Saleh said as he stepped in front of her and pushed through the crowd. "Move, please or I will move you if I have to."

Fareeha and Lars flanked the younger doctor and moved through the crowd, trying to ignore the shouted questions and flashes of cameras. _The sooner we make it to the transport the better._

* * *

"How long?"

"Twenty minutes," Tariq said to Angela from his spot next to Saleh in the cockpit. Instead of a commercial flight, they were taking the transport the Helix soldiers arrived on. All they had to do was wait for clearance from air traffic control to depart.

"How are you doing, Angie?" Lars asked from the seat next to her.

"Fine," she said tensely, not acknowledging the death-grip she had on Fareeha's hand. "Just curious."

"Slow deep breaths-"

"I know."

"Angie-"

"Lars, I'm fine."

"Okay."

Fareeha rubbed her thumb over the back of Angela's hand, both to reassure her and remind her that she was crushing her hand. It seemed to work as Angela released a long, shaky breath and relaxed her hand a bit.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm here to protect you from you remember?"

"I owe you both dinner after all of this for how I've behaved this entire trip."

Lars shook his head and nudged her shoulder. "I just want to see you healthy and whole again. Focus on getting better and we'll talk about dinner then."

"Everyone belted in?" Saleh asked. "We're going to taxi to the runway."

"Home stretch," Fareeha muttered quietly.

"The transport doesn't need to take off from a runway. It's practically a helicopter," Angela argued tensely.

"Right, but for the sake of air traffic control, we need to take off from the runway."

"Fine."

"How was India?" Lars asked in a transparent attempt to distract his colleague.

"Muggy and warm," she said shortly.

"Neil and Fatima doing okay?"

"Yes."

"They pester her consistently about her work ethic," Fareeha supplied.

"Angie, are you still forgetting to sleep and eat?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Lars," she said shortly, shooting a glare at the captain.

"She's been doing better since I showed up to guilt her into resting and eating," Fareeha said lightly.

"Good."

"We are cleared for take off," Saleh said from the cockpit. "Please remain seated."

"Almost there."

"Not helping, Lars." Angela's grip on Fareeha's hand tightened again as the transport lifted straight up into the air.

The captain nudged the doctor with her knee, but Angela remained stone-faced as she stared at the opposite side of the craft.

"We are on our way," Saleh announced as the craft stopped ascending and began moving forward. "Stay seated for a bit longer though."

Angela let out a long shaky breath and laughed weakly as she went boneless in her seat. "We're really going home."

"Yeah, Ange," Fareeha said softly. "You can finally relax. We'll let you know when were close."

She smiled tiredly at her, holding her stare a beat too long before leaning into the captain's side and finally allowing herself a bit of rest.

* * *

A/N: Almost done with this story, but it's already a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. So next chapter should be some alone time for the couple so that should be interesting to write.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Part 4: Tying up loose ends

Part 4 warnings: assassinations, NSFW, _cough_ -sex- _cough_

* * *

Fareeha took a sip of her tea as she adjusted the volume of her headphones. A twenty year old version of Angela flashed a shy smile as the auditorium's applause died down during her first TED talk.

 _[Before I begin, I have a bit of a confession to make. I've been asked at least five times over the last two years to give a TED talk, but up until now I've been able come up with reasonable excuses to decline: I'm too busy working or researching, I don't know what country I'll be in four days from now, I hate public speaking - please don't make me do it.]_

The soldier smiled. While the doctor did hate speaking in front of crowds, she was proficient at it even then.

 _[I'm here today because I finally ran out excuses . . . and because my mentor threaten to confiscate the coffee maker from my office if I didn't._

 _[My name is Angela Ziegler, I'm a surgeon and researcher at Universitätsspital Zürich. In my spare time, I act as a field medic on humanitarian missions with the UN's peacekeeping organisation Overwatch and I'm here tonight to talk about myself and my research into nanotechnology.]_

* * *

The doctor took a moment to sip from a bottle of water before continuing.

 _[Before I get into that, I feel like I should address the comments I get most often whenever I tell someone I'm a doctor - 'Really? You don't look old enough to be a doctor. What's your skincare routine?']_

 _And she still gets those comments,_ Fareeha thought with a grin.

 _[There's a reason for that - I earned my doctorate in Biomedical Engineering before I was able to legally celebrate my accomplishment with a pint or glass of wine. To put that in better context for those living outside of Switzerland, our drinking age for less potent alcohols is sixteen.]_

Younger Angela paused her slow walk across the stage with a soft smirk as the room broke out in quiet muttering.

 _[By seventeen, I finished medical school and had started my residency, that was the same year I submitted my first proposal to the European Medicines Agency to begin clinical trials for treating heart disease using nanotechnology.]_

The doctor clicked a button on the small remote in her hand and a picture of her with her team in Switzerland appeared on the large screen above her.

 _[That was taken on the first day of human testing, almost three years ago. That was a very roundabout way of saying I'm currently a few months shy of my twenty-first birthday. So yes, I am quite young.]_

Fareeha paused the video and put her laptop on the coffee table in front of the large sofa she'd been laying across. Quietly, she trekked across the expansive living area and informal dining room before opening the door to Angela's room just enough to poke her head through. The doctor was still asleep on her stomach with her hair brushed off her face by the soldier. Angela had collapsed into bed after nonchalantly stripping down to her underwear in front of her. _She was so tired, I doubt she realized what she was doing. . . or she was messing with me again. Both are equally likely._ She closed the door and retreated back to the living room.

They made it to Angela's apartment nearly an hour ago after fighting through a sea of reporters and dignitaries at the airport. Fareeha wanted to punch every last one of them in the face . . . many, many times. Couldn't they see the doctor was exhausted? Didn't they see the way she grimaced at their camera flashes and shouted questions?

The captain rolled her shoulders and continued walking through the penthouse apartment restlessly. Over twenty-four hours of non-stop tension was difficult to relax after, especially when what she really wanted to do was pull the doctor into her arms and hold her while she slept. _She's already asleep . . . she doesn't need me._

The lingering anger about the whole ordeal her best friend endured didn't help her state of mind either. _I need to hit something,_ she thought as she headed towards the small exercise room.

* * *

"None of this makes any sense!" Nayef shouted as he pulled at his thick hair.

His father frowned at the younger man's lack of self control, _But perhaps Talon is partly to blame for that._ "Calm yourself, boy. The situation is being dealt with."

"But I would never attack anyone like they're saying I did! And somehow there's fucking video of it!" He let his hands fall from his hair to his face, one hand over his mouth as he watched the airport assault video on his phone.

"Put that away. I told you, the situation is being handled."

 _"How?! How could this be spun any way but how it looks?!"_

"That's enough," the older man growled quietly. His son immediately quieted his protests. "Turn your phone off and go play one of your games. The situation is being handled."

The young man frowned at being dismissed like a child, but obeyed and left the room.

 _Ogundimu had better clean up this mess,_ he thought as readied himself for the Talon operative's pending call.

[Your highness, good evening,] the smooth, slightly accented voice on the other end of the video call greeted.

"Ogundimu, you said this plan was fool-proof. Instead, my brother lives, my son is being hounded as a rapist on the web, and I have three dozen different countries threatening tariffs on the Kingdom over this debacle. What are you going to do about it?" the acting-king asked quietly, barely keeping his anger under control.

[How is your son?]

" _Fine_ , don't change the subject."

[I have a team working on damage control. We also need to ensure the safety of you and your son-]

"I'll take care of that," he said shortly. "After the mess you and your people created, I think I'll rely on my own people."

[If you believe that's for the best then I won't push the matter. For now it's important to remember this is only a setback. Our goals can still be-]

"Save your pandering for the gullible, Ogundimu. I am already suspected by my brother. If he doesn't arrest me, I'll surely be exiled. I took a risk trusting you and now I'm paying the price. Don't contact me again unless you have a way to fix this."

With that, the acting king disconnected the call.

Ogundimu glared at the screen for a moment before coming to a decision. "Sombra, Lacroix. I have a mission for you both."

Sombra grinned and looked to the sniper who was lazily filing her nails in front of a 24 hour news channel on one of the many monitors in the large room. "I was beginning to wonder why we brought her with," the hacker mused.

"To keep an eye on you, _ma chérie_ ," Widowmaker said flatly as she rose slowly and approached.

* * *

It was the smell of her bed sheets that pulled Angela from her slumber twelve hours later - not because of how they smelled, but because of what they were missing. _Why don't these smell of bleach?_ she wondered drowsily. _Oh, I'm not at the hospital or the refugee camp._

She rolled onto her side and groped for her phone and turned it on. _So many messages . . . I can't deal with this now._

Sitting up proved to be a monumental task - dizziness assailed her strong enough to force her back down onto the bed. _Low blood sugar._ _I still have chocolate in the night stand, right?_ A clumsy hand opened the drawer and found a small vibrator and a bottle of lubricant, lip balm, moisturizer, a spare phone charger, and finally a few pieces of individually wrapped dark chocolates at the very back. _Verdammt, that's good for being in there for over a year,_ she thought as the candy melted in her mouth.

Blood sugar better regulated, she finally sat up and took stock of her injuries. _Ribs seem fine._ She removed the brace from her right hand and wiggled her fingers. _Good as new, though a little stiff._ She felt the bridge of her nose and gave a wide yawn. _No permanent damage. And I just assume the concussion has resolved itself. I need some real food . . . and coffee. A lot of coffee . . . especially if I'm going to make a dent in these messages today._

As she steam from the shower filled the bathroom, Angela tried not to dwell on how wonderful it had felt having Fareeha lather up her hair. _You have no excuse to ask for her help this time. Just hurry up and wash . . . and maybe later you can return the favor later_ , she thought as she stripped and stepped under the water.

Twenty minutes later, dressed in a Universitätsspital Zürich hoodie and yoga pants, she wandered out of her room in search of sustenance.

"Ange?"

Warmth blossomed deep in her chest as she spotted warm eyes peering over the back of the couch. "Fareeha, what are you doing up? It's not even dawn yet!" Angela laughed as the soldier practically vaulted over the sofa before carefully enveloping the blonde in a tender embrace. "My injures have healed," Angela muttered into her clavicle. "I'm not made of glass."

"Oh, well in that case-" Fareeha squeezed the doctor tight enough to force a bit of the air from her lungs.

" _O-okay,_ I'm rethinking that last statement," she groaned with a chuckle. Angela pulled back enough to see the captain's smiling face.

"You look better, Ange. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," she admitted, "and a bit tired still. Have you slept?"

Fareeha rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Probably not enough though. I'm still on Indian time, I guess."

"Well, I've ordered enough food from the kitchen to put one person into a food coma and I can always order more."

"I'm fine. I'm just happy you're feeling better," she said softly as she brushed a loose strand of damp hair behind Angela's ear.

The warmth shifted to the pit of her stomach as calloused fingers brushed her neck. _If only I hadn't just burned through more than three thousand calories healing broken bones . . . Eat first, eat her out after._ "I have you to thank for some of that. Knowing you were around definitely allowed me to rest easier."

"If you say so."

"I do," Angela muttered softly as she cupped the side of Fareeha's jaw and guided her lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss, but a lingering one - one that left Angela wondering just how badly she needed to eat and if she could put it off for an hour or three.

"You need to eat," Fareeha whispered against her lips.

"I know," she said simply before she pulled her back in for another kiss. The embers in her gut were quickly stoked into a growing fire as she pulled herself flush against the soldier. _I shouldn't be doing this. I need to-_

Angela's stomach suddenly gave what was probably the loudest rumble she'd ever remembered hearing.

Fareeha pulled back enough to chuckle, "I think we need to save this for later."

" _Verdammt._ " As if on cue, the doorbell chimed announcing the arrival of the food. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

[Web is set. Happy hunting, _Madame Araignée_.]

Lacroix rolled her eyes before watching the younger al Saud's limousine navigate the city courtesy of Sombra's tracker. _Coming home after a late night clubbing. You should have listened to your father and stayed home, Nayef._

* * *

Fareeha was pretty sure she was in love. Technically she had been for years, but watching Angela put away an enormous amount of sausage, bread, and yogurt cemented the feeling.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" the doctor asked as she paused long enough to sip her coffee.

"I don't want to deprive you of what you are very clearly enjoying."

Angela's cheeks darkened a shade. "It's been . . . nine months? Yes, that sounds right. Nine months since I've been home and had Swiss food. I didn't realize I missed it so much. . . . That and I was quite literally starving when I woke up. Here, have some _röschti-_ "

"Only if I can pour maple syrup on it," she chuckled as she took the plate of potato pancakes.

"I would be concerned if you didn't."

* * *

Omar kept a silent watch on the troubled young man in the back of the limousine. Prince Nayef was uncharacteristically quiet tonight. Usually after a night out like tonight he would regale the driver and his security team with tales his exploits, but not tonight it seemed.

The Omar came to a stop at the intersection and peered back at his passenger. "Would you like to stop for an early morning snack, sir?" he asked.

The prince jerked out of his thoughts and shook his head. "No, just take me home."

"Yes, sir." He glanced in the rearview mirror once more before moving forward. He hasn't been himself since that business with the doctor. _How all of that was fabricated is beyond me, but I know Nayef. He may bed many women, but he isn't the type to attack a woman._

The streets were quiet in the predawn darkness. So much so that Omar almost thought he imaged the sound of breaking glass and the splatter of liquid. Omnic eyes jumped to the rear view mirror; he saw Nayef slumped to the side, a quarter of his skull and brain tissue plastered the left window.

* * *

 _[Breaking news: Prince Nayef al Saud, subject of international outrage for his alleged attack on humanitarian Dr. Angela Ziegler, was assassinated this morning in Riyadh while returning home from the city center.]_

Angela jerked her head up to the television screen and felt her jaw drop. She and Fareeha had settled on the sofa in the living room after breakfast to allow the doctor to work on the numerous messages and updates on King Azid populating her phone. " _What?_ "

 _[Sources say the prince was traveling back to the royal palace in a limousine when a single bullet struck him in the head, killing him instantly.]_

"Shit," Fareeha muttered.

Angela stared at the screen in shock. Mixed feelings fought for dominance in her still exhausted mind: horror that he was murdered, sadness for his family, and - though she'd never admit it to anyone - relief the man was gone from the world. "But why?"

Fareeha tore her eyes from the screen and looked to the stricken doctor. She wrapped an arm around Angela and pulled her close. "I don't know, Ange."

Silence fell between them as the news report rambled on. "What if this was Talon?" Angela asked quietly after a while.

"What do you mean?"

"What if-" she started before pausing to gather her thoughts. "What if this is Talon covering their tracks? What if Nayef was just a pawn? It already looks like Dr. O'Deorain had a hand in the assassination attempt on the king - what if she or someone else in Talon got to Nayef? His pupils were massively constricted each time he attacked me - what if Talon . . . brainwashed him or drugged him or I don't know, did something to force him to attack me?"

"You think he was _innocent_ in all of this?" Fareeha asked a bit incredulously.

"I'm saying none of this makes sense. There was definitely corruption at the police station and with the secret police, but why Nayef targeted me still doesn't make sense. Why were he and his friends in India in the first place? You said it yourself, that without me, the king's surgery couldn't have been done without removing the rogue nanobots. I'm not saying I'm the only person in the world that would have recognized the symptoms, but there certainly aren't many that would and even fewer that could figure out how to remove them."

The captain let the argument bounce around her mind for a moment. "But you fought him and his friends off. Talon thought three large men could easily overpower you - render you physically and mentally unable to help the king. Holy shit," she muttered quietly. "If-"

"If they had finished their job, the king would be dead by now," Angela finished softly. "And now that their mission has failed, they're covering their tracks. I just wonder if they'll target the acting king. Perhaps killing his son was a message."

"Keep quiet or you'll be next?"

"Something like that."

* * *

The acting king stared stoically at his laptop. Every fifteen minutes, aids would update him on the investigation, but he merely nodded and sent them away. He already knew who was responsible - what he didn't know is what to do about it.

"Sir, there is no new information at this time," the latest aid muttered regretfully.

He shooed him away with a flick of his wrist. _Do I call Ogundimu? Will he admit to it? Should I tell the Mabahith? If I admit to having ties to Talon, I'll be signing my own death warrant._

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fareeha asked as Angela set up her webcam.

"Every major news site is asking for a statement and my lawyers seem to think it would be a good idea as well." She smiled as video of herself popped up on the screen. "Are you sure you don't want to be in it?"

"Completely," the soldier said from across the room.

Angela rolled her eyes before beginning to record. " _Guten Morgen_ , as promised, an update since leaving Saudi Arabia. I'm finally home and recovering, though I admit the news I woke to this morning is incredibly worrisome. I'd like to extend my condolences to the Saudi royal family - regardless of what happened in the last forty-eight hours, murder is never an acceptable course of action. I'm as anxious as the rest of the world to know the outcome of the investigation."

Angela paused and sipped her coffee, "Since arriving home I've slept twelve hours and allowed my injuries to heal. I've eaten enough for at least three people since waking, so hopefully I'll be able to return to work soon. For now, I plan to spend the next few days relaxing and trying to process everything that's happened."

"There are many people I need to thank for their help and understanding through this whole ordeal: the staff at the Royal Hospital in Riyadh, my colleague from Universitätsspital Zürich who performed the necessary surgery I couldn't because of my injuries, and Helix Security for protection and piece of mind once I left police custody."

Another sip of coffee, this time turning the mug to display the text "Self Medicating" to the camera. "That's all for now. Stay safe and when in doubt, ask your doctor."

* * *

Slow inhale, slower exhale - _There you are_ , Widowmaker thought as she lined up her shot. " _Magnifique_ ," she whispered as the body fell to the ground. "Widowmaker here. Mission accomplished. Are there further instructions?"

[Hold position for now. There is a possibility of a fourth target. Position yourself within range of the royal palace,] Ogundimu responded.

[Uh, boss - we just took out the acting king's son and his friends,] Sombra pointed out tensely. [Define within range of the royal palace.]

[Just don't leave town,] he replied shortly.

"Very well," Lacroix replied before Sombra could further annoy the man. _I suppose one more wouldn't hurt._

* * *

Fareeha sat down next to the pensive doctor, "Are you okay?"

Angela set her mug on the coffee table and leaned against the soldier, "I don't know." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the other woman's warmth as Fareeha wrapped an arm around her shoulders. So much had happened in the last two days, little of which she was prepared to deal with.

 _I have a beautiful woman in my apartment I've been fantasizing about for longer than I care to admit - I should do something with that._ She pulled away from the embrace enough to stare up into Fareeha's curious eyes. _We should really talk about what this is . . ._ Angela raised her hand and let her fingertips ghost over the other woman's skin before cupping her check. _. . . but I didn't get where I am today without taking risks_ , she thought as she licked her lips and met Fareeha halfway for the kiss.

It was tender, too tender to be honest. As Angela threaded her fingers through the younger woman's hair, she considered falling back against the length of the couch and pulling Fareeha on top of her, but impatience won out. _I need to get us on the same page._

She broke the kiss and smiled at the confused look Fareeha gave her before straddling the soldier's lap. "If it's not too much to ask," Angela purred as she removed her hoodie, "I would appreciate something a bit more _blunt_."

Fareeha stared up at her, pupils dilating as she licked her lips. "Like this?" she asked hesitantly as she placed her hands on Angela's hips.

A soft chuckle escaped the doctor. "I was thinking something more like-," she paused and moved Fareeha's hands to her ass, " _this_."

"Oh," she muttered before grinning devilishly. "So like this?" Fareeha asked before gripping Angela's cheeks and bringing the doctor's hips flush with the soldier's abdomen, making sure to prolong the grind of Angela's core. "Am I doing this right?" Fareeha asked in a husky voice.

Angela's groan started deep in her chest as her eyes rolled back briefly. " _Ja_ , just like that." She widened her knees and settled low enough in Fareeha's lap to continue their kiss. Whatever hesitation the soldier had before was completely gone as she quickly sought out the doctor's tongue with her own. Angela was so lost in the sensation, she hadn't noticed one of Fareeha's hands following the curve of her bum lower until the soldier found a different set of lips.

A jolt of pleasure forced Angela's hips forward as her breathing quickened. " _Fuck_ ," she whimpered as Fareeha slowly rubbed her opening through her yoga pants.

"Still to your liking, Doctor?"

"That's _Frau Doktor_ to you," she choked out as her hips began a slight rhythm.

"Hm, I'll take that as a ' _ja,' Frau Doktor_ ," Fareeha chuckled as she pressed a bit further between her lips.

Breath fled Angela's lungs as she leaned forward against Fareeha's chest. Her mind clouded with lust as the soldier continued her steady assault on the doctor's core, a strong hand helping exaggerate every thrust of Angela's hips.

"Let me know when you want more, Ange-"

"Yes! I mean- _Verdammt!"_ Angela groaned into her ear. "Please, more."

"Yes, ma'am."

Fareeha's warm hands disappeared for a moment before slipping down the back of the doctor's tight fitting pants. _It feels like her fingers are scorching my skin_ , Angela thought with a whimper of desire. _When was the last time someone touched me like this?_

Soft lips attached to the side of Angela's neck as Fareeha found the slick warmth between her thighs. Teeth nibbled gently as fingers circled and toyed with her entrance, but never dipped inside. _I need- I need more, but I- I don't want this to end._

" _Liebling,_ please have mercy," Angela begged breathlessly.

The soldier chuckled lightly into her neck. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, _habibti_."

Warmth blossomed in her chest and a ripple of pleasure travelled up her spine at Fareeha's teasing. "Reeha, I'm not going to last much longer. . . I need you inside of me," she groaned.

"Hm, I suppose I could be _merciful_ ," the younger woman muttered as her first two fingers slipped inside the doctor to the first knuckle.

It wasn't much, far less than Angela thought she'd get, but that small amount of penetration was enough start her walls fluttering. Her jaw dropped open as her chest heaved, leaning back to grind more firmly against Fareeha's abdomen. A third finger slipped in and deeper as a spasm of more intense pleasure caused her to lose her rhythm briefly, before Fareeha took over and guided the doctor's hips. Eyes rolled back as breaths became high-pitched gasps. Her hands clenching the soldier's shoulders were the only thing grounding Angela as pleasure overwhelmed her. Wave after wave quickly reduced her to a shaking, quivering mess.

"Are you okay?" Fareeha asked softly once the older woman's hips finally stilled.

With a fair bit of effort, Angela opened her eyes and met Fareeha's. The soldier's pupils were blown and her face flushed - both of which the doctor took note of before the slightly smug smile on the younger woman's face. "I'm lovely," she purred as she purposely clenched around the fingers still inside of her, "but I think we should continue this in my bedroom."

Fareeha's eyes widened slightly as her smile grew. "Lead the way," she said as she slipped her fingers from the doctor.

Angela stood on shaky legs, but took Fareeha's hand and pulled her along a bit impatiently. "I wonder if I can make you scream," she mused as she opened the door.

In a surprisingly short amount of time later, with Angela nestled between the soldier's thighs, Fareeha would learn the answer was definitely _yes_.

* * *

 _It's better this way,_ the former acting king thought as he was led away by the Mabahith. _My silence will save the rest of my family. Better to lose only one son than all of them._

* * *

[We're in the clear. Our friend is pleading ignorance about everything,] Sombra's voice said over the communicator. [He seems to have gotten the message.]

[Good, return to base,] Ogundimu responded.

[Race you to the transport, Spider?]

"I know you're already there, Sombra" Lacroix said drily as she collapsed her rifle. Below, the limousine carrying what would have been her fourth target drove out of her line of sight.

"Are you sure about that?"

The sniper whipped around to find the hacker sitting cross-legged on top of an air-intake vent. "It's not like you to suggest a fair competition."

Sombra clutched her chest theatrically. "That hurts, _amiga_."

"Oh, my apologies," she said with an eye roll. With her kit packed, Widowmaker glanced back at the younger woman. "See you at the transport," she said with a small grin before grappling to the next building.

[You cheating _pendejo_!]

* * *

Fareeha sighed contently as she spooned against the sleeping doctor. She'd lost track of how many fantasies she'd fulfilled this morning, but the one she was enjoying at the moment - post-coital cuddling with Angela - was the one the filled her chest with the most warmth and finally dispelled the lingering longing she'd felt ever since she first realized she loved the doctor all those years ago. _Fifteen years later - it's like no time has passed at all_ , she mused as she traced random patterns on Angela's hip and stomach.

"That tickles," the doctor muttered, voice thick with sleep.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Fareeha whispered before kissing behind her ear.

"Hmm," she hummed happily. "What's keeping you up?"

"It's nothing," Fareeha said without thinking. Angela's skeptical hum made the soldier reconsider the question. "I guess . . . part of me is still waiting to wake up and this all to have been a dream."

Angela rolled over to face Fareeha and propped herself up on an elbow. She smiled softly before ducking down to capture Fareeha's lips in a slow, but deep kiss.

Just as she was beginning to think the doctor was looking for more, the soldier felt a sharp pinch above her hip. Her startled yelp caused Angela to fall back onto the bed in a fit of giggles. " _Seriously?!_ "

"Well, you know you're not dreaming now, right?" she chuckled.

"You're ridiculous," Fareeha muttered grumpily as she snuggled against Angela's side.

" _Liebling,_ I'm sorry," the doctor said soothingly. "Can I make a confession?"

"Sure."

"Do you remember your graduation from basic training?"

"When my mother purposely scheduled herself a mission so she wouldn't be able to attend? Yeah, I remember."

" _I_ remember going with Jesse and Reinhardt and Reyes," Angela said patiently. "When you and the other graduates were presented I remember thinking to myself, _Verdammt! She's not supposed to look that good in a uniform!_ "

"Really?" Fareeha asked sceptically.

" _Ja_ , you had filled out during training. You weren't a beanpole anymore - you radiated self confidence and with good reason. I think you were top of your class in nearly every category. I was caught more than a few times by Jesse leering that day - and once he figured out why, he promptly told Reinhardt and Reyes."

"So when they all kept accidentally pushing you into me all day after the ceremony, it wasn't necessarily because they knew I liked you-"

"That was probably part of it, but they were quite amused by my epiphany about your physical appearance."

Fareeha grinned for a moment before another question begged to be answered. "If we both found the other attractive back then - wait, _you did know_ I-"

" _Liebling,_ I daresay the entire watchpoint knew."

" _Right_ . . . Why are we only doing something about it now?"

Angela didn't say anything for a while, but carded her fingers through the younger woman's hair. "You kissed me."

"You kissed me back."

"I did," Angela admitted. "I guess I was afraid I couldn't be the person you needed me to be - I was actually fairly certain I couldn't. . . I hoped you'd find someone who could be there for you whenever you needed, someone who wasn't hundreds of kilometers away and too busy to even consider trying to have a relationship."

"And now?" Fareeha asked quietly.

"I suppose we're going to have to try this _long distance relationship_ thing people keep telling me is entirely doable."

Fareeha chuckled softly. "It helps to have realistic expectations going into it."

"Like what?"

"Like how often we'll be able to see each other and how often we should call."

"So seeing each other more than three time a year outside of work?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds like something we should figure out after a nap," Angela muttered through a yawn.

"Fine, as long as we figure it out eventually," Fareeha said softly before rolling the doctor towards her onto her side. "Get some sleep, Ange," she whispered as the doctor burrowed under Fareeha's chin.

* * *

Later that evening, Angela sat on her patio overlooking the city, staring at the unlit cigarette between her fingers. Slowly and deliberately, she slipped it back in the half-empty pack and placed it by the unused ashtray.

A gentle smile spread across Fareeha's face ten minutes later when she stepped outside to check on the doctor. Eyes closed and breathing deeply, Angela was meditating, her cigarettes long forgotten. "Dinner's ready."

"Finally," she teased as she unfolded her legs and grabbed pack and lighter.

"Quitting alreading?" Fareeha asked as the doctor led the way back inside.

Angela shrugged as she tossed the cigarettes in kitchen garbage. "I wanted to be able to taste your meal."

"I'm honored."

* * *

Nightmares, flashes of intense anxiety, and nicotine withdrawal peppered Angela's week of recovery, but with Fareeha nearby to provide support, the doctor's mental state quickly improved. Endless affection, home-cooked meals, and meditation seemed to be just what Angela needed . . . that and sex.

"I've always wanted to take you like this," Angela admitted with a grin as she slipped the slippery toy between Fareeha's folds. "The strong and stoic soldier on her hands and knees . . ." she slid the dildo along the younger woman's clit and entrance, "getting thoroughly fucked by a much smaller woman." Fareeha's low moan had Angela grinning widely until the vibrator inside herself sprang to life.

"Don't get too _cocky, Frau Doktor,_ " the captain chuckled. "You gave me this remote, but you didn't say how I should use it."

Angela let out the shaky breath she'd been holding as she adjusted to the weak stimulation. "I have complete confidence in your intuition - it's gotten us this far."

"So if I were to suddenly crank it to max-"

The doctor's hips jerked forward violently as she tensed up before Fareeha dropped the intensity back to the lowest setting in a fit of sniggering giggles.

Angela pulled herself off the soldier and slapped her ass just hard enough to sting. " _Liebling,_ I have no problem teasing you until you beg," she said in a menacing voice.

Fareeha hoped the doctor hadn't noticed the way her hips jerked impatiently at the slap. "Is that a threat or a challenge?"

The blonde's soft laughter should have been warning enough, "Oh, Fareeha. For you, it is a promise." The harnessed toy was back between the soldier's folds, sliding in long strokes. "Tell me, _liebling,_ is there a certain type of pain that arouses you or will anything do?"

 _Shit_ , Fareeha thought. "I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered.

"Oh? So this," she used her free hand to scratch up along the back of Fareeha's thigh, "does nothing for you?"

"Nope," the soldier groaned in a strangled voice.

"Hm, how about this?"

Blunt nails trailed firmly from between her shoulder blades to the small of her back. "If it does something for you, than feel free to continue," Fareeha panted.

"I _am_ enjoying watching you squirm-" Angela tried to say before the vibrations inside her intensified. "Retaliation?" she moaned.

"I just don't want you to get bored." Fareeha tried to take calming breaths while Angela was distracted, but with the toy's constant simulation of her clit and entrance, she didn't accomplish much. "Too much, Ange?"

"I was about to ask you the same," she chuckled breathlessly. "Do you want me inside you, yet?"

Fareeha bit her lip, "Does it count as begging?"

"I suppose not, since I brought it up." The toy stopped at the younger woman's entrance.

"Yeah." The head of the toy slowly pushed inside just enough to stretch slightly before withdrawing. At first Fareeha thought the doctor was going slowly to avoid hurting her, but after the fifth stroke with only the bell-shaped head of the toy entering her, she began to have her doubts. "Ange?"

"Yes, _liebling?_ "

"You can go deeper, you know?"

"I could."

Fareeha sighed and fought the urge to bring her hand between her legs and rub her clit for more stimulation. "Do you need encouragement?"

"What do you have in-" Her breath caught in her chest as the doctor jerk forward with an increase to the vibrations inside her. "Impatient, aren't we?" she moaned.

The toy now half sheathed inside Fareeha, the soldier smiled and pushed herself back against Angela to bring it deeper. "I'm not ready to beg yet."

"Then I need to try harder." The blonde bent over Fareeha and slipped her fingers on either side of her clit. "I have another question for you, _liebling_."

"Yeah?" The doctor's long and frustratingly slow thrusts were testing her patience.

"I told you I've thought about taking you like this. Have you thought about this, too? Or have you imagined yourself in control?" Her fingers began moving in gentle circles over the sensitive bud.

If Fareeha's face hadn't already been flushed from arousal, it would have been now. _A decade and a half of fantasies - of course I've thought of nearly this exact situation . . . but I've also thought of another, more erotic one._ "I've thought about both," she admitted, "but I'm particularly fond of one . . . where I take you from behind."

Angela's soft chuckle filled the air and sped up her thrusts just a bit. "I'm not surprised."

"The thought of thrusting into your perfect ass . . . while I'm three fingers deep in you has gotten me a off more than a few times," Fareeha panted.

Angela froze in surprise and bent further over the soldier, muttering obscenities in multiple languages as she tried to temper her excitement.

"Need some help?" Fareeha asked with a smug smile.

Deep, shaking breaths seemed to be doing little to help the doctor. "You're looking for something a bit harder and faster, right?" she whimpered.

"I wouldn't mind."

"Good." The nails on the hand gripping Fareeha's hip bit into skin as Angela's hips drew back before quickly meeting her hips. "Harder?"

"If you can handle it," the soldier said with a grin.

A low growl was the doctor response as she slammed their hips together, the fingers on Fareeha's clit working a bit firmer and faster.

"Fuck, that's perfect," Fareeha groaned as she met each of Angela's thrusts. "Just like that." She heard the doctor give a soft moan. "You're perfect - don't stop." The thrusting sped up a tic with Angela's breathing. "I'm so close-" Her walls fluttered around the toy. "Oh, fuck," she groaned. Just as Fareeha was about to fall into a more intense orgasm, Angela pulled back. "What-" A sharp slap to her ass sent her body spiraling into pleasure. She was vaguely aware of the doctor continuing to thrust roughly into her, extending the orgasm before remembering the remote to Angela's vibrator. She quickly maxed it out.

" _Gott!_ " the doctor choked as she buried the cock as deep as it could go. Short, quick thrusts rapidly drove her over the edge at last - the constant simulation of the vibrator prolonged the feeling, leaving Angela gasping for breath.

" _Liebling_ , please," she whimpered tiredly. "Enough."

"Oh, right," Fareeha muttered as she fumbled with the remote. With the vibrations halted, Angela collapsed forward onto the soldier's back. "Are you okay?"

" _Ja_ , tired," she mumbled.

Carefully, Fareeha lowered herself onto her stomach while balancing the doctor on top of her. "If you pull out of me, I can help you out of the harness."

"Who says I'm done with you yet?" she muttered with a small fit of giggles.

"You do," Fareeha sighed with a smile. "You get very giggly when drunk or exhausted. I'm pretty sure you're too far gone for round two."

"Fine." Clumsily, Angela pulled away before flopping onto her back on the bed beside Fareeha.

About poke at the doctor's lack of grace, Fareeha's words died in her throat as she watched the pink silicone cock bounce side-to-side.

The soldier's snort of laughter forced Angela to open her tired eyes. "What?"

Using a single finger, Fareeha pulled the tip of the dildo towards her before letting it go, causing it to bounce violently.

"Seriously, _liebling?_ "

"What? It's hilarious! Physical comedy is the best type of comedy!"

"Not your silly puns?"

"They _are_ pretty good, but come on. Are you telling me you don't find that even remotely amusing?"

Angela gave her hips a shake and watched the toy wiggle. "Okay, it's a little funny."

"I knew it," Fareeha muttered with a grin as she loosened the straps around the doctor's thighs. "Did it live up to your expectations?" she asked tapping the cock.

"I didn't make you beg," Angela pouted lightly. "I suppose that means we'll have to try it again . . . or perhaps I should let you have a turn with it. You seem to have put some thought into your fantasy."

Fareeha felt her face warm considerably as she pulled the harness down the doctor's legs. "Only if you're up for it." She crawled back up Angela's body and settled on top of her. "What do _you_ want?" she muttered against her lips before kissing her gently.

"You." Warm arms wrapped around Fareeha as the kiss deepened. Hips and legs shifted until they both had a thigh to grind against. Breaths came hot and heavy as Angela's nails scratched down the soldier's back to her bum. Moans filled the air as their movements took on a near frantic pace. Fareeha hit her high first, breaking the kiss and groaning into the doctor's shoulder.

"Do you need help?" Fareeha asked after a moment, slipping her hand between them.

Angela nodded impatiently, hips still grinding on Fareeha's thigh. Light, rapid circles over the bundle of nerves between the doctor's lips stilled her hips as her back arched off the bed.

Fareeha propped herself up higher to give Angela more freedom of movement . . . and to watch the doctor tease one of her own nipples. Lower lip between her teeth, Angela was close and with her breasts arched up the way they were, Fareeha felt it would be a crime not to give the ignored one the attention it deserved.

" _Aaaah!_ " Angela groaned as Fareeha's teeth nibbled lightly on her nipple. It was enough to start tremors of pleasure radiating from her pelvis. Several vocal moments later, Angela finally collapsed back onto the bed.

"Better?" Fareeha chuckled as she pulled the doctor into arms.

" _Too far gone for round two_ ," she muttered with a sleepy laugh.

"You proved me wrong, _habibti_." Fareeha admitted warmly. "Let's get some rest." She pulled the sheets over them and let sleep begin to relax her mind and body.

" _Verdammt!_ "

"What's wrong?" Fareeha muttered in confusion as Angela wriggled out of her arms.

"The vibrator." she huffed in annoyance as she shuffled towards the bathroom.

"Wha- Oh." A fit of giggles over took the soldier.

Angela turned back and glared, "You should probably get up, too. I don't want you getting a UTI with two days of our time off remaining."

Fareeha sighed, " _Ja, Frau Doktor_ ," as she headed toward the guest bathroom.

* * *

Dinner with Dr. Muller was enjoyable and largely uneventful until dessert.

"Angie."

"Hm?" she hummed as she took another bite of tiramisu.

"That's my leg, not the captain's."

" _Verdammt!_ " she whispered as her face went scarlet before burying it in her hands. "Lars, I'm so sorry."

He chuckled and patted her back fatherly. "I suppose it's my fault for talking up so much space under such a small table. Have you two been playing footsie through the entire meal?"

Fareeha was barely holding in her laughter as she looked to the younger doctor.

"Maybe," Angela admitted as she dropped her hands.

" _Mein Gott_ \- does that mean you're finally dating?"

Angela looked shyly at Fareeha before nodding.

"Good for you! It's about time, too."

"Lars!"

"What?" he chuckled. "How many times have you told me you're too busy for a relationship over the years? This means Captain Amari can take over the job of worrying about you."

"Are you really capable of not worrying about me, Lars?"

"No, but I feel better knowing someone else is, too."

Fareeha smiled softly, "I have been for years. I almost feel like there should be a support group for us. Like for when Angela does something ridiculous like head to Turkey during their civil war."

"I didn't sleep well the entire time she was there," Lars laughed with a shake of his head.

"I can take care of myself," Angela pouted.

"That's not the point," Fareeha said patiently. "When you purposely put yourself in harm's way, the people who care about you will worry."

"It's a good thing, Angie," Lars reassured her.

* * *

The day of their many flights brought with it a fresh bout of anxiety for the doctor. It seemed no amount of sex or mediation that morning could loosen the knot in her stomach.

"How are you doing, _habibti?_ " Fareeha asked softly as they settled into their seats for their first flight.

"I've been better," Angela admitted before beginning to take slow, deep breaths.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," she whispered as she took the doctor's clammy hand.

Angela managed a small smile. "I know."

* * *

"There's the slacker!"

Fareeha looked around the helipad and spotted Tariq and Saleh standing with Angela's team. "Funny, I seem to recall you two getting time off the same time I did."

"Yeah, but two days less than you," Tariq sarcastically moped as he embraced her. " _Please tell me you and the doc are sorted out_ ," he whispered.

The captain blushed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we're sorted." Beside them, Angela was being thoroughly examined by her nurse.

"Fatima, I'm fine," the doctor said as she tried to bat the older woman's hands from either side of her face.

"Oh, I've _never_ heard that from you before. Your nose seems properly set. How is your hand?"

"It's _fine_ ," she laughed in exasperation.

The nurse frowned at her for a moment before pulling Angela into another hug. Quiet words were said and the doctor relaxed into the embrace.

"Captain, it's good to see you," Dr. Sobek greeted with a firm handshake after Saleh's hug. "Am I going to have to keep an eye on you and Angela or can the two of you keep your hands to yourselves while on duty?"

"Neil!" the blonde shouted.

"Oh my, her face gets quite red, doesn't it," he laughed as he dragged Angela into a hug. "I suppose I'd better be careful or you'll put me in my place."

"I won't hesitate," she said with a wide smile before moving to greet Ahmed. "It's good to be back."

* * *

A temperate breeze blew through the open balcony door as Dr. O'Deorain settled into her favorite chair with her tablet and two fingers of whiskey. If she wanted her team's latest research to be published next month, she needed to finish proof-reading their submission tonight.

 _At least Reyes and his comrades are finally gone. I should have that room thoroughly swept for bugs . . . as well as my lab just to be safe._

A short buzz drew her eyes from her work to her phone. _If this is Sombra again, I may have to consider changing my number._ Screen illuminated, Moira froze for a moment as she noticed the identity of the sender. _Angela Ziegler, it has been awhile._

 _[Qui cum canibus concumbunt cum pulicibus surgent]_

 _"He who lies down with dogs, will rise up with fleas._ Just as pretentious and self-righteous I see." She stood and took her phone to the balcony and contemplated how to respond. On the lake below, yachts drifted lazily as the lights of the city reflected off the water's surface.

Working with Talon had always been a risk, one that usually worked well in her favor - the fews times it hadn't involved Angela in one way or another.

Moira stared at her screen for a moment longer before switching off the phone. _We said all there was to say years ago. No need to revisit the past._ With one last look at the lake, Moira returned to her chair, sipped her whiskey, and went back to reviewing.

* * *

A/N: That's it. No more - this thing was 25 pages by the time I cut myself off. I did think about putting in a scene with Moira getting passive aggressive texts from Angela, but this is enough. I typed that and got angry at myself for not doing that scene and put in that last bit after all - I think I have a problem.

So a few notes about why I did what I did:

I prefer my Mercy assertive for a couple of reasons. First, she's a surgeon. While that doesn't mean all surgeons are self-assured pricks, they do need to be confident enough in their abilities to know they probably won't kill their patients. Second, she travels the world (war zones), meeting and helping new people - it would be a difficult thing accomplish if she couldn't stand up to pressure and resistance for governments and combative locals. Third, she carries a weapon and uses it responsibly.

Pharah, in my mind, was a hot-head youth who mellows with age as the world sees her as her own person and not as her mother's daughter. (I think that's how just about everyone writes her.)

Ana teaches Angela Krav Maga - I like the fighting style, that's the only reason I picked it.

Angela fights a couple of drugged/brainwashed jerks because I wanted to write battle Mercy sans blaster and I needed practice writing hand-to-hand combat.

I'm an awkward person so my main characters are also a little awkward. I also don't write a lot of smut so . . . yeah, I'm not really sure how I feel about the execution of those scenes.

I'll probably write more pharmercy in the future, but I've gotta get back to my korrasami story first. Thanks for reading!


End file.
